BOKUTACHI
by rurululu
Summary: Hibari is the face of fear, Ryohei is the brainless brawn, and Chie is the puppet master behind it all. But the always conflicting trio actually get along better than you think. The story follows Chie as she scrambles her way to the top of the school food chain, maybe breaking some bones and furniture along the way. Pre-KHR series. Tsundere OC protagonist. Title Translation: "Us"
1. Their First Encounter

**This takes place when Ryohei is still a freshman; therefore the main gang is still in elementary school. Yes, for all those dense people out there, those sexy boys were not high school students; they are still in junior high. Which means some of you are pedophiles. Chie is younger and smaller than everybody else because skipped a grade. She's just genius like that.**

"Welcome, freshmen, to Namimori Junior High! I am proud to announce . . . " The pudgy man atop the podium droned. He was already sweating from standing in front of the mass of 12 and 13 year olds and fellow teachers, making the speech he does every year word to word. His baldhead shined by the spotlight, blinding some innocent students. He was the principal of the shabby middle school with one of the lowest test scores in Japan. On the side of the packed gymnasium, there were some teachers and a few class representatives. "I'd like to introduce you to a very special student this year. She is only 11 years old and she achieved the highest score on our entrance exam. Please welcome, Takami Chie-san!" The principal spread one of his arms in a 'grand entrance'-esque manner, but it slowly lowered as no one came forward. "Uh, Takami Chie-san? Are you present?" He started sweating nervously as the freshman snickered, whispering to each other. The principal could feel the little respect his students had for him diminish quickly.

"I'm right here." Everybody turned their head towards the double door entrance of the indoor gymnasium, where a small child with a dull olive green hair tied in low pigtails stood, wiping her hands with her handkerchief. "Sorry sir. I was at the washroom." She scanned the room with her sharp eyes. "What did I miss?"

"Uh, you were, uh, supposed to make your . . . class president speech?" Chie stared at the man that looked like he could roll off the stage any minute and fooled him and everybody else with a bright innocent smile.

"Of course! How could I forget! Silly me!" Chie tilted her head, pointing at her own head, sticking out her tongue in a childish manner. Many people quickly swooned at the cuteness. Idiots. The girl inwardly smirked when she noted that she had fooled most of the teachers. She sauntered her way to the stage, climbed on, fixed her uniform, and lowered the microphone to her level and cleared her throat.

"My name is Takami Chie, and I'm an 11 years old genius." Chie started. Some students with their mind still in tact sweat dropped at her introduction. "Of course, being the genius I am, I got the highest score on the entrance exam and obviously became the freshmen class president." She twirled her long pigtail in a nonchalant manner, and then suddenly, her cheerful demeanor changed drastically to a menacing aura. "And I absolutely hate failures. I have no tolerance for them. I think they are a waste of space." Chie took a deep breath, and her bright smile returned. "That's all! I hope I get along with everybody! Tehe!" She waved to the crowd enthusiastically as she got off the stage and to her seat in the front row.

Everybody was quite surprised by her two faced attitude. The principal hobbled his way back to the microphone and extended it to his height. He wiped his now pale forehead with his handkerchief (that had the kanji for 'meat' all over it, courtesy of his loving daughter.)

"Uh, that concluded the new class president's speech. I will now read to you the new school requirements . . ." Chie zoned him out. She had already researched the new rules online along with anything else that will give her an advantage to stay on the top of the school.

Now, people may ask her, if she wants to be the best, why go to Namimori Middle? She should go to Midori Middle or some other prestigious school. Chie smirked to herself. Oh, then other smart people will surround her. Then she'll have more trouble being in the top if there is going to be so many obstacles. Too much competition. So she chose Namimori, where there is nobody that can match up to her, therefore be a threat to her status. Genius, isn't she?

"Psst, hey you! Girl with the green hair!"

_Zokuu._

Chie looked down at her arm and narrowed her eyes. Goosebumps? That must mean . . . She turned her head slightly to a rather brainless looking jock with white dyed hair. She raised her eyebrow. "My names Sasagawa Ryohei! I like boxing! Who're you?" Chie glared at him. Did he not listen to her speech? She clearly introduced herself in the beginning. This was what she was talking about. Failures only waste the air we breathe.

"Leave me alone." She hissed. She waited for him to turn around, but he didn't.

"Why should I?" Ryohei asked.

_Zoku zokuuu._

"Our dear principal is making a speech. How about we talk after the entrance ceremony?" That's a complete lie, by the way. She was going to run like hell once the fat guy's speech was over. Ryohei tilted his head, and slammed his fist into the palm of his hand.

"That's a great idea!"

Ha, stupid.

"Hey! Where are you going? I thought we're going to talk!" Che ignored him and speed walked her way out the gymnasium. Of course, because of her shortness and Ryohei's athletic stamina, he easily caught up.

Damn it.

"Hey!" He grabbed one of her pigtails, causing her to yelp in surprise and pain.

"That hurt, you asshole! What was that for?!"

"You said we were going to talk!" Ryohei stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Chie stared at him in annoyance. Couldn't he get the hint that she didn't want to be friends with stupid people? It'll make her chances of staying top student lessen. It'll also ruin her reputation! So she told it to him straight.

"I don't want to be friends with you." Chie stated with utter bluntness. Ryohei blinked. She waited for his to burst out in tears and run away, calling her evil, bitch, or something along those lines.

"But I do! You're funny!"

Fuck.

"You're _stupid_." Chie put an emphasis on the last word. This time he frowned. Good. _Now_ he'll burst into tears and run awa—

BAM.

"-!" Chie's hand quickly went up to her nose, where blood trickled out of her nostrils.

That fucktard just punched her in the nose!

She bent forward in pain, also to keep the blood from dripping onto her crisp white uniform. Ryohei stood over her with his fist raised in triumph.

"My grandpa said that if I need friends, I need to beat them into submission!" Chie gawked at him, wide eyed.

What period was his grandpa from, the Edo Period?!

Fortunately for her, a teacher that was patrolling for any lost freshmen found them before Ryohei actually beat her into submission.

Chie was sent to the nurse's office while Ryohei was sent to the principal's office.

What a first encounter.

**Oh heyhey, author here! I edited this for the millionth time since every time I read this chapter I seem to find something that doesn't seem right, smh. I think the first time I uploaded this was . . . what, 3 years ago? What a long time! I've been kind of on and off with this fic so new readers beware, there are times when I don't update for months! But in the end, I always give into the urge and write a new chapter. KHR characters are too complex with too little background to resist! They are like writing material gold mine! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay here! Maybe drop a review while you're at it! I always try my best to reply to all my reviews (unless they're unreplyable, like 'update soon! Lol'). **

**lulu**


	2. The Strike of the Tonfa

All the freshmen finally made it to their respectable homerooms by the time the late bell rang, signaling the start of homeroom.

Except the 11 year old genius and the boxing jock.

"This is my first time treating a student who got into a fight with another student within the first hour of school. On the first day too!" The nurse giggled, dabbing a cotton swab onto Chie's nose with tweezers to get rid of the blood. Chie averted her eyes and shuffled slightly, since the stool she was sitting on was making her uncomfortable.

"Just hurry up and treat me so I won't miss much of class. I'm the top student so I have to maintain a good attendance." Chie huffed. The school nurse rolled her eyes with a smile and placed a patch on her nose to cover the wound to prevent infections. _It's been a while since I met a kid who doesn't want to miss class while they're in my office._ The nurse thought.The older woman quickly scribbled Chie's name and the excuse along with the date and her name and passed it to Chie.

"Give this to your home room teacher, okay? Skedaddle now." The nurse chortled, shooing Chie away. Chie speed walked out of the nurses and office and down the hall. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she was tackled by a whit blur.

"GAH!" Chie immediately smacked the attackers head repeatedly in a weak attempt to dislodge them from her waist.

"Chie!"

"AHHH! It's you! Get away from me!" To say that Chie had learned her lesson to stay away from jocks were an understatement. She managed to untangle herself from the boy and scuttled away from Ryohei like a beetle, wrapping her arms around her body in a way of defense. _Those hands punched your beautiful face, Chie! Don't let it touch you! Ever! Again! EVER!_

"I'm not going to hurt you anymore!" Ryohei quickly said, trying to coax the frightened girl back towards him. "I forgot that that rule only goes for guys! So I got you flowers!" He exclaimed. He pulled out a bouquet from behind his back with a grin. Chie was touched. Just a little bit. Until she saw the flowers.

"Are those the tulips that were planted in front of the school yard?"

"Huh? Yeah, I think so." Chie slapped her forehead in exasperation.

"Why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in detention?"

"I skipped! Oh, and I learned your name when the teacher asked me why I hit you. I'm smart, huh?"

Chie slammed her head against the wall.

**７８７８７８７８７８７８７８７８**

A short raven-haired boy stood in front of the courtyard garden. It was a beauty, with a variety of flowers that were well in bloom since it was still late spring (Remember, school starts in spring for students in Japan.)The boy's eyebrow twitched.

There was an ugly bald spot in the middle of the garden, where there should have been tulips. The boy slowly extracted a pair of tonfas from his jacket and brought them up, letting the sun reflect off it, blinding a random student who was also in the courtyard.

"Whoever destroys school property . . . shall pay." A teacher turned the corner.

"Hey, you! No weapons on school grounds—tonfas? Hey, it's you! The Hibari kid! Get back here!"

Hibari fled the scene.

**７８７８７８７８７８７８７８７８７８**

"Chie! Lets eat lunch together!"

"GO. AWAY." Chie seethed, glaring. Her grip on her lunchbox tightened as she tried to control her anger. The boxer just wouldn't leave her alone. After Ryohei gave her the flowers, she shoved them in the trashcan right in front of him so he would get the point that she didn't appreciate freshly picked flowers **that were from the school courtyard. With roots and dirt still attached.**

They were on the rooftop, with a few other students who were eating lunch. Some of them glanced at the duo in annoyance since Ryohei's voice tends to travel far distances and ring eardrums. A shadow suddenly covered both Ryohei and Chie. Chie looked up from the corner of her eye and Ryohei simply continued to pester her.

"Sasagawa Ryohei, you shall be punished for damaging school property." Ryohei finally turned around and Chie craned her neck to look behind the tall boy to see who was talking. They saw a shorter than average boy wearing the Namimori uniform along with a _gakuran_ instead of their normal school blazer. In his hands were a pair of tonfas. Chie raised an eyebrow at the article of clothing on his shoulder.

"That's not part of our uniform." The boy glared.

"So? I'll make it." Chie narrowed her eyes. Who does he think he is? She hasn't seen his face before, and she went over the school directory. He's a freshman, she decided. She decided to taunt him. He's just a Chihuahua, all bark and no bite.

"With what power?" The boy clenched his teeth.

"I'm going to become the head of Namimori's Disciplinary Committee." Ryohei scrunched his eyebrows together. Chie's fingers that were curled around her lunchbox loosened slightly in relief. _So he didn't really have power. He's just a wanna-be. _She just got into this school and got her new status, she doesn't want to do anything risky like making enemies unless she had stable ground and a plan B.

"But the school doesn't have one! Fat guy said so!" Ryohei exclaimed. She snorted and quickly looked away. Hibari narrowed his eyes at her. _Principal already earned himself a nickname- _

WHACK.

Chie's head violently jerked to the left, giving her a whiplash. Her hair flew in a full circle behind her. She dropped her bento box as she used her arms to shield her face and crumpled to the floor. This time she felt her gums bleed. She had also accidentally bitten the inside of her cheek. The bandage the nurse taped on Chie's nose had loosened and hung from her nostril, threatening to fall off with just a gust of wind. Chie spat out the blood that pooled in her mouth, as it was leaving a disgusting aftertaste. Ryohei stood between them, gaping like a stupid goldfish. _Fuck . . .why is everybody hitting me in the face today?_ Ryohei finally came to his sense.

"Why did you do that?!" He roared at the other unnamed boy. The other roof occupants stared at the trio in horror, shock, and other emotions that weren't exactly positive. Those with good instinct and intuition had already evacuated off the roof.

"She laughed at me."

_The hell was wrong with him? I was laughing at fat guy and Ryohei, not you! But damn, he hits hard. If everybody else also hits people at this school, I'd rather go to Midori. Only if I had more power to scare them! Unless . . ._

"You . . ." Chie started. She looked up, using her bento handkerchief to wipe the blood off her chin, only to notice that Ryohei and the boy were in a full out brawl. She groaned.

Boys.

She shakily stood up, leaning against the railing. A few students were brave enough to crab walk by the fighting students to help Chie.

"Are you okay?" A brunette asked. She had long hair that was pulled into a high ponytail behind her and bright hazel eyes. Chie nodded. "I'm Yu Haruna. I'm the third year President. I saw you at the student council meeting, you're the first year President right? This is third year Vice President Ganehiro Kaname. We call him Megane though (Megane means glasses. They put his last and first name together and they get KanaME-GANEhiro. The fact that he wears outrageously ugly glasses are pure coincidence) Um, Takami-chan right? Come with me, let's get as far as we can from those violent boys." Chie couldn't help but smile at Haruna. This was the kind of person she gets along with. Not only was their relationship politically beneficial, she was also sane. The boy beside her also seemed very educated. Megane didn't have an extremely handsome face, but he wasn't ugly either. He has black hair that was cut in a bowl style and round spectacles to match. He looked very nervous, glancing at the boxer and unknown boy.

Haruna helped Chie stand up and Megane grabbed Chie's bag, since he already had his own along with Haruna's. Chie suddenly looked up, remembering something.

"Haruna-san please let go of me."

"W-what?"

"Let go of me." Haruna reluctantly slid the younger girl's arm off her shoulder and separated herself from Chie. The shorter girl smirked slightly. She walked towards the staircase that led down, but opened the sanitation closet next to it. She took out the mop and the bucket. Haruna and Megane watched her in curiosity. Chie filled the bucket with cold water from the tap that was connected to the wall and waltzed over the boys, though occasionally stumbling from the weight of the bucket. Haruna gasped in realization.

"Wait, don't do that—"

Splash!

The boys blinked. Water dripped from their hair, their clothes, and made a large puddle beneath them. The raven-haired one broke out of his stupor first.

"Mouse, what was that for?" _Mouse? Where did that come from? _Chie ignored his question.

"What's your name?" Ryohei finally blinked out of the shock of getting cold water dumped on him and lowered his fists and turned to Chie. He roared, water flying off him and onto her, along with some . . . saliva.

"What was that for? We were having a man to man fig—"

Whack.

"-!" The rest of Ryohei's explanation got lost in the mop. Chie shoved the mop into his face, successfully shutting him up. It also got his shirt more drenched. Haruna, Megane, and a few other spectators cringed. That's disgusting and unsanitary.

"Shut up. I wasn't talking to you." Chie replied calmly. She turned to the boy, who had a bemused expression on his face. She then pointed the mop at him, freeing Ryohei from mop suffocation. "I asked you a question. What is your name?"

"Hibari Kyouya." Hibari answered smoothly. He was finding this little mouse more and more interesting. Chie leaned the mop against her shoulder and contemplated. She smiled a bright and innocent smile that obviously had something sinister underneath. The perfect replica to the one she showed during her Presidential speech.

"Hibari Kyouya." She stated. She let the name roll off her tongue slowly. "Hibari Kyouya." Chie nodded. "Okay. Hibari-san. Let's make a deal." She added slyly.

"Oh?" Hibari raised an eyebrow. "What kind of deal?" Ryohei glared at Chie.

"Yeah! What kind of de-!" Ryohei cringed and let out a silent scream (along with anybody who was watching.) and let out a silent scream when Chie slammed the mop's handle end onto his foot rather harshly.

"I'll help create that disciplinary committee you want so badly." Hibari's hand twitched closer to the tonfas that rested inside his gakuran. Was she mocking him…?

"How would you do that?" Chie scoffed.

"I'm the freshman class president. I have power. I have connections." She stated, shrugging nonchalantly. Haruna shivered at the last word. She had a bad feeling she'll be part of the freshman's plans . . .

"Instead, I want you, along with your disciplinary committee, to be my . . . secret police."

"Secret police . . .?"

"You know, secret police. Stalin and Hitler had them. So did some other dictators. They're the guys who killed their opponents secretly. Basically hired assassins I guess. But they only kill people so it would benefit that specific person." Chie explained nonchalantly. "And to maintain my top student status, I need to beat my opponents. Oh, don't kill anyone though. That's bad for Namimori Middle's image." Haruna managed to speak up.

"But Takami-chan! That's cheating! That's unfair to the other freshmen!" Chie shrugged again.

"The world is unfair. And I'll work along with it." Ryohei grunted.

"I can beat up any the guys you don't like." Chie rolled her eyes.

"Right. Okay. Go punch yourself." Haruna and Megane sweat dropped.

Ryohei didn't get it.

"So? Hibari-san? Deal?"

"All I have to do is beat up people?" She nodded.

"Specific people."

"And I'll have my disciplinary committee?"

"And you'll have your disciplinary committee." There was a silence. Hibari finally made a small nod along with a smirk.

"Deal."

And the skylark and little mouse shook hands.

7878787878

Sorry if Chie starts out as an unlikable character. She's just like that. But don't judge a book by its cover, she's actually rather soft inside. You just have to bite through her harsh words.

**７８７８７８７８７８７８**

**PREVIEW**

"You sure you didn't call the wrong friend?"

"No. And he's not a friend. He's a business partner."

"Chie-chan . . . how old are you?"

"11."

"I see. Kids your age should call everybody you associate with friends."

"I have no friends."

"Who're they, then?"

"Tools."

FREE TALK

**I HAVE THE KHR FANBOOK!** OMG. It's in Japanese, but that's okay. I really wanted to know Hibari's age but guess what? It's not written in there. It's apparently unknown. That killed me. I thought it ruined the whole purpose of the book. But the rest of the pages made up for it.

They had an extra episode about Lambo, Tsuna, and 2 cyborgs. It was filler weird.

These are not mistakes. People may notice that:

**1)Hibari isn't saying 'I'll bite you to death.'**

He will, you just have to wait.

**2)I mentioned that Hibari is short.**

He didn't hit his growth spurt yet. Ryohei already hit his at an early age.

**3)Ryohei doesn't say 'EXTREME'.**

Same answer as one. (I already have a scene planned out for this.)

**4)The Tsuna gang is nonexistent.**

They are still in elementary school (But in Gokudera's case, he's still in Italy. Lambo is also in Italy.). People must remember that Namimori is a MIDDLE SCHOOL, not a high school. Ryohei and Hibari are seniors at Namimori. Actually, Hibari doesn't have a grade in the manga. He's just there. So I put him in the 'forever Senior' section.

**I also have the KHR Visual Art Book, **and in there, Amano-san drew pictures of all the character's rooms. Hibari lives in a fucking Japanese mansion. It's crazy. This enforces my theory that he's part of the yakuza(he also has control of politicians and such).

And guess what? Gokudera doesn't live under Tsuna's bed. Sorry to disappoint you. He lives in a nice condo. It has a grand piano and a king size bed. He has a pretty big closet too. ROAR! I'm jealous!

Feel free to drop a review on your way out!

lulu


	3. Kusakabe Tetsuya meets Takami Chie

To those who commented about Hibari's age: It's uncertain. Wikipedia is **not a reliable source**. I only go to that site on a last resort when I'm out of resources. It doesn't matter if the site specifically for Reborn, it's still Wikipedia.

I find it hilarious how nobody noticed Ryohei's (very small) jealous moment in Chapter 2.

**\(^_^)/BAN\(^_^)/ZAI\(^_^)/**

I don't own KHR. OOC and OCs abound.

**\(^_^)/BAN\(^_^)/ZAI\(^_^)/**

The nurse was laughing really hard now.

Chie was too tired to feel embarrassed or to yell at her to shut up.

"Ohoho! Chie-chan! I can't believe that you-AHAHAHA. Oh god, I can't s-stop laughing! Hee, hee!" When she tried to hand the ice pack to the smaller girl, the nurse accidentally slapped Chie's forehead with it since she couldn't see through the tears. "O-oh, sorry! Aha ha!"

Chie snatched the ice pack from the breathless woman and stormed out of the room, fed up with the nurse. Haruna and Megane were waiting for her outside.

"What are you doing here, senpai? Sticking with me will make us look suspicious." Chie stated. Haruna smiled apologetically.

"Sasagawa-kun and Hibari-kun are fighting." Chie threw the ice pack onto the floor in frustration, watching as the ice cubes spilled out of the bag and slide across the hall.

"Fuck!"

**\(^_^)/BAN\(^_^)/ZAI\(^_^)/**

"What the hell were you guys doing?!" Chie screamed. Haruna and Megane took her to the site where Ryohei and Hibari were once again brawling like starving dogs fighting over the last piece of meat. Chie managed to separate the two guys, smack them both in the head as hard as she could, and ushered everybody into the gym storage room so they would be secluded. Hibari and Ryohei were sitting on the dusty gymnastic mats, facing away from each other immaturely. Chie was standing over them angrily. Haruna and Megane watched from atop the umatobi* boxes. Chie hissed. "Explain. Now."

"I suggested my boxing team to be his disciplinary committee. He insulted us by calling us not good enough!" Ryohei immediately tattled. Hibari scoffed.

"It's true, his club consists of buffoons that fight with cushioned gloves instead of their raw flesh." Ryohei immediately got up and shook a bandaged fist at Hibari.

"Why you-take that back, shorty!" Hibari twitched at the last word and swiped out his tonfas. Just as Ryohei and Hibari were about to pummel each other's lights out, Chie threw two basketballs at both their heads. Both bounced off with a hollow sound.

"Both of you guys shut the fuck up." Chie grumbled, massaging her forehead with her index finger and thumb as the two boys sat back down stiffly, sending hateful glares to Chie, which she didn't acknowledge. "We need to work together to make this plan work out." Chie took out her notebook and flipped to a page that was full of diagrams and on the top it said Plan A. "Hibari, do you think you can find enough members that meet your requirements to make a disciplinary committee by . . . tomorrow's noon?" Haruna gasped.

"That's a short amount of time, Takami-chan! We should push this plan to next week and use this week to plot everything!" Megane nodded in agreement. Chie frowned.

"But this weeks student council meeting topic is 'school safety'. It's the perfect opportunity." Hibari, listening to this conversation intently, finally realized that Haruna was underestimating him. He sneered.

"I can do that." He told them, mostly to Haruna. She blushed, slightly embarrassed after she realized her own tone of voice. She raised her hand in a silent apology.

"Who wants to be the antagonist in this plan? Haruna-senpai, Megane-senpai, and I are out, we have to be present in the student meeting." All eyes turned to the last option.

Ryohei blinked innocently.

"What?" Chie groaned, rolling her eyes and flopped down on the stacked up gym mats behind her.

"This is so going to come back to bite me in the ass." She mumbled. Haruna laughed.

"This year's going to be interesting!"

**\(^_^)/BAN\(^_^)/ZAI\(^_^)/**

"See you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

Students poured out of the entrance of Namimori Middle. Chie and Megane found themselves walking on the same street, side by side. They glanced at each other, but didn't really question it. They were walking quietly until they heard yells and loud thuds coming from a narrow alleyway next to Chie. Chie peeked into the alleyway where the noises came from.

She narrowed her eyes.

Old fashioned Yankees** were beating up another group of thugs. Rival gangs, most likely. But what the guy who kicked his opponents face yelled out surprised her.

"When a woman says no, it means no! And you call yourself a gentleman?" The man with the pompous hairdo roared. Megane finally got the guts to also peek into the alleyway, his face appearing over Chie's shoulder since he was taller than her. Chie noticed the trembling woman that was supported by one of the guys with the flamboyant pompadour. _She was probably harassed by one of the gangsters, and the rival gang found this an opportunity to ambush them. _Chie guessed. She swiftly approached the woman, trying not to attract a lot of attention from the gangsters that were fighting. The woman looked up at her with nervousness, afraid of everything that was happening around her. She hastily grabbed onto Chie's shoulder because the tiny girl seemed less dangerous than the gangster who had actually helped her. Chie stumbled under the older woman's weight. The pompadour teen eyed Chie with suspicion, which she returned by raised both her hands in a show of defenselessness.

"I'm on your side. What happened?" Chie asked. The guy shrugged.

"The typical. Gangs fighting rival gangs." Chie jerked her head towards the woman latched onto her arm.

"Then who's she? One of your girlfriends?" He shrugged again, this time with a crooked smile.

"No. Our leader just has a strong sense of justice." Chie was surprised. A gang with a strong sense of justice? Now that's something you don't come across often.

"Let me take this woman to safety first." Chie stated. She motioned to Megane to help her, which he quickly did to escape from the other gang member's suspicious glares. They helped the woman out the alley and watched as she blended in with the city crowd after she bowing to them repeatedly in gratitude. Chie looked back into the alley and noticed that the 'justice' gang came out victorious. She noticed a broad guy with a strand of grass in his mouth getting compliments from everybody and realized that he must be the leader. She called out to him, much to Megane's horror.

"Leader-san! Leader-san!" He turned around, thinking that he missed a person, but relaxed when he saw the tiny girl. He walked up to her cautiously, as if to not scare her away. Well, it wasn't her fault that she looked like a weak little porcelain doll. The leader bent down to his knees to become eye level with Chie.

"How can I help a duckling like you?" Chie brought her now renowned magical bright smile to her face, sending shivers down Megane's spine. The leader smiled back questioningly, not knowing the devil that hid behind the cuteness.

"I want to challenge you." Chie chirped. The guy blinked, picked out the grass from his mouth, and guffawed. Spittle landed on Chie's face, making her smile twitch.

"Sure, sure! What do you want to challenge me in? Tag? Hide in seek? Darumasan koronda***?" Chie rolled her eyes.

"I want to challenge you to a one on one fight. With fists and weapons. If I win, I become the new leader of this gang of yours and you'll follow under me." The leader's face darkened considerably at her words.

"Duckling, do you know what you're saying, and who you're addressing right now?" The leader threatened, leaning closer to Chie's face until their noses touched. Megane nodded vigorously in agreement, looking like he could pee his pants. The leader jabbed his thumb towards his chest and stood proudly. "I'm the great Kusakabe Tetsuya, the leader of the Tetsukusa gang!"

Chie was thrown aback and she didn't retort for a good few seconds. She shook her head and pointed an accusing finger at Kusakabe.

"Why is your gang name your full name put together?" Chie asked bluntly.

The tension suddenly dropped and Kusakabe leaned back, barely restraining an embarrassed smile.

Kusakabe sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "Er, well, I'm not that good at naming so we chose a name by drawing and . . ." A random guy from the back raised his hand eagerly.

"I made that name! I'm the one that put it into the drawing hat!" the rest of the gang laughed at him. Kusakabe smiled nostalgically at his gang. He then turned to Chie.

"So you want to fight me? I won't hand over my gang that easily." Chie smirked, flicking her hair over her shoulder with confidence.

"Oh, it's not me that's fighting." Kusakabe raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Oh?"

**\(^_^)/BAN\(^_^)/ZAI\(^_^)/**

"You sure you didn't call the wrong friend?" Kusakabe asked. He eyed Hibari, who's height was barely up to Kusakabe's chest. Hibari glared at him as hard as he can, but it was ineffective, seeing that Hibari still had baby fat on his cheeks and was two heads shorter than his opponent. Chie scoffed.

"No. And he's not a friend. He's a . . . business partner." Megane, along with Haruna who had chased after Hibari, eyed her questionably. Kusakabe looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Chie-chan . . . how old are you?"

"11." Chie said, counting the number of people in the Tetsukusa gang from her peripheral vision. _26. Good enough._

"I see." Kusakabe chewed on his piece of grass thoughtfully. "But kids your age should call everybody friends." He chided. Chie furrowed her eyebrows when her head throbbed.

"_Chie-chan . . . I can call you that because we're friends now, right?"_

"_Chie-chan, lets play baseball!"_

"_Chie-chan, can you help me with my math?"_

"_Chie-chan, I didn't mean to . . ."_

"_Chie-chan, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't leave me! __**Please!**__"_

"_Chie-chan . . . I'm so-" _

"I don't need friends." Chie whispered, her eyes stormy.

"Who're they, then?" Kusakabe pointed at Megane and Haruna. Chie broke out of her stupor. Her gaze hardened and her calm and confident exterior was back on. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Tools." Kusakabe frowned, but didn't say anything about it. He turned to Hibari, who was surprisingly waiting patiently.

"What are the rules for this fight?" Kusakabe asked. Hibari raised his tonfas and opened his mouth, but Chie beat him to it. She raised an index finger as if to make a point.

"Weapons are allowed. Whoever gives up or is unable to fight anymore, loses. If Hibari wins, I'll take over Tetsukusa and you'll all follow under my jurisdiction. If you win, you'll gain Hibari as a new member of your gang." Hibari glared at Chie (which she ignored as per usual) while the members of Tetsukusa voiced their protests.

"That's barely beneficial for us! And how do we know if this Hibari kid is even strong enough to land a blow on Aniki?! Let us fight him first!" They yelled. Kusakabe furrowed his eyebrows. Chie frowned as she thought up of ways to juice up the deal. To make it more tempting.

"You also get a free date with Haruna-san." Chie added. Haruna whirled her head towards her kouhai, eyes wide and cheeks red.

"What?! Wait, why me?!" She squawked. Kusakabe smiled.

"Sure. So a date with that girl over there," Kusakabe pointed at Haruna who furiously shook her and made an X with her arms. He then winked to Chie. "And how about you too? I promise a fun time." Chie opened her mouth in surprise. No one ever invited her to a date. Or wink at her. It made her feel all fuzzy insdide. . .

Chie huffed and looked the other way. The light blush on her cheeks didn't go unnoticed by the older teen, who smiled fondly. "F-fine! Deal!" What a cute little duckling. The Tetsukusa gangsters whispered among themselves, and they finally pushed a guy out from the crowd. He was the same guy who made the Tetsukusa name.

"You'll have to beat all the members that are present! Once you beat us all, you can fight Aniki! Shiba is your first opponent!" It was Haruna this time that voiced her protest.

"That's unfair! He won't make it through even half of you guys!" Hibari glared at her, making her wince.

"Shut up. Stop. Underestimating. Me." Another guy from Tetsukusa walked away from the gang and stood between Shiba and Hibari. He was the referee.

"Opponents, ready?" Shiba raised his fists while Hibari raised his tonfas.

"Fight!"

**\(^_^)/BAN\(^_^)/ZAI\(^_^)/**

_**Crack!**_

"Yamada!" The Tetsukusa members cried out desperately. Yamada flew across the field, a few of his teeth and blood flying out of his mouth. He landed with a hard thud, bounced off the ground, and skidded to a stop a few feet away, groaning. Hibari watched from the opposite side of the field, unscathed. Hibari wiped the blood that splattered onto his chin with the sleeve of his gakuran. He looked up, eyes steely.

"Next." A burly looking guy stormed out from the remaining Tetsukusa members, pushing the others aside.

"You'll regret this!" The guy roared, whipped out a pocketknife and charged at Hibari.

Haruna and Megane already went home, mentally scarred by the 4th fight.

She sat alone on the random huge pipes in the middle of the field. It was already 6:45. Chie was missing dinner. She flipped open her cell phone. _6 missed calls. All from home._ Sighing, Chie dialed the number and listened to her phone ring as Hibari beat up his 24th opponent. She counted the remaining. 2 more opponents till boss stage(AKA Kusakabe).

"_Where the hell are you, young lady?!" _A loud screech brought her back from her thoughts. Chie moved the phone away from her slightly.

"Hi mom."

"_Where are you?!"_

"Watching entertainment." Chie's mother was silent for a while.

"_. . . are you alone?"_

"I'm with my classmates." Well, was, at least.

"_I see. I'm glad you're making friends, honey bun!"_ Chie never mentioned any friends. But her mom's didn't need to be reminded that.

"Yeah. I probably won't be home till the entertainment is finished."

"_As long as you don't walk home alone, its okay sweetie! Have fun at the movies!"_ Once again, she never mentioned movies. But that's okay.

"Okay. Bye mom."

"_Bye darling~!" _It was so easy for her mother to misunderstand things, it makes things easy and troublesome, depending on what she misunderstands. By the time Chie looked up, the last member besides Kusakabe was on the ground. Chie couldn't help but let out a low whistle, her mouth slowly stretching into a grin.

"Wao Hibari. You're crazy." Hibari apparently heard her and looked up. He spat on the ground, since some dirt got into his mouth. He smirked.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Kusakabe got up from where he at above some abandoned sewer pipes. Behind him were his injured followers, all crying revenge. Kusakabe was tense. He now knew that Hibari was not to be underestimated. Chie stood up, seeing that the referee himself was out. She positioned herself in between the two guys and raised her arm.

"Ready . . . fight!"

**\(^_^)/BAN\(^_^)/ZAI\(^_^)/**

**Umatobi*: **It's a Japanese sport where you jump over boxes. There are several levels. The more boxes you stack, the higher the level. Tsuna can only jump over a level 3.

**Old fashioned Japanese Yankees**:**No, it's not the New Yankees. In Japan, people use the word Yankee to refer to bad boys or girls. Old-fashioned Yankees are usually in gangs (but these days the Yankees work independently or in small groups.). The typical old-fashioned Yankee guy use a lot of hair gel to make that gravity defying pompadour. It's also bleached. They wear a cough mask and they also wear gakurans, but it goes down to their knees, and it usually says something epic on the back like 'fight to the death' or 'loyalty'. The girls wear the sailor uniform of their school. Their shirt will be short and it will show their belly button (which used to be very inappropriate back then), and they'll wear a sailor skirt that goes all the way down to their ankles. They usually have long messy bleached hair, and also wear a cough mask. Both boys and girls tie their chests and occasionally waists with bandages. Their typical weapons are metal poles, baseball pates with nails sticking out, chains, knives, etc.

**Darumasan koronda***:** A old Japanese child's game. One child will face the wall and the rest of the kids will have to try to touch that one child without getting caught moving. The only time they could move is when the child is facing the wall saying 'darumasan koronda'. If they are caught while moving, they will have to go all the way back to the start line and restart. Why they use darumasan koronda is because darumas, a traditional Japanese toy, has a round bottom, so whenever you push it down, it gets back up. So no matter how many times you get an out, you can just do it again.

**FREE TALK!**

**OMIGOSH IT'S KUSAKABE! IT'S KUSAKABE!**__**I love him so much! He deserves more love, I tell you! He's awesome!** So he's one of the main characters in this story. Hee hee. Poor Ryohei, he's missing out on all those fists and sweat. He'd probably annoy the hell out of Chie with 'FIGHT!' and 'PUT YOUR HEART INTO IT!' and 'BEAT THAT SHORTY!', being the boxing coach he is.

Buuuuut he had to go home early because he had to pick up Kyoko from elementary school (Most elementary students go home alone or with friends since most students go to elementary schools that are near their homes. But Kyoko is Kyoko. She feels insecure going home alone, even after her brother graduated from that school.) Then he had to eat dinner and do his homework, and then he'll train in his room. (Did you know he had a punching bag hanging in his room, along with a large banner that says 'EXTREME' right above his bed? It's hilarious. He sleeps with his fists raised.)

**That's right, I opened a poll!** It's in my profile, so drop by to drop a vote. It's the typical question of who should Chie end up with, but I just want your opinions, I won't necessarily pair her with the person who gets the most votes. (but I might add some fan service (like fluff moments between Chie and the most popular guy/girl)

Sighing out!

**-lulu**


	4. Moving Next Door to Yamamoto Takeshi

I'm doing flashbacks again. Ugh! I hate italics! But I'm had fun writing about Takeshi and Chie. To clear things up, in this flashback, Chie is 5, Takeshi is 7. When they meet in Namimori middle, Chie would be 12 and a 2nd year, and Takeshi would be 14 and freshman. Hibari and Ryohei would be 15.

Hibari and Kusakabe were both pretty ugly looking by the 10 minute mark. Though Hibari was fairing better than Kusakabe, they both sported bruises, scrapes and cuts. During the middle of the fight Kusakabe found and picked up a metal pole off the ground where one of his underlings must have dropped it when he was dodging a hit from Hibari, and got the upper hand by catching Hibari off guard. Both now have the same advantages.

"Takami-chan!" A voice broke through the sounds of fists and metal colliding. Chie glanced sideways to see who was calling her and was slightly surprised to see that Haruna was back. She also had a large backpack on her this time. Haruna was no longer in her school uniform but in a loose cotton shirt and pink sweatpants with grandma slippers. Her outfit screamed: 'COMFORT FIRST.'

"Haruna sempai." Chie greeted with a nod to the panting girl. "I thought you ran away." Haruna laughed, waving her hand.

"Sorry for leaving you alone, Takami-chan! But hey, look, I'm back!" She laughed cheerily. Chie sighed, making Haruna's smile drop a little.

"Where's Megane-sempai? And what's with that bulging backpack?" Chie asked, curious. She tilted her head to the side, which Haruna copied humorously.

"Megane went home. He has a big bad test tomorrow. And this? Well, um, it's for . . . them." Haruna's face became bright red. Chie watched as Haruna raised her index finger and pointed at—

"Seriously? Why?" Chie asked, coolly raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Haruna was referring to the boys that were beaten up by Hibari.

"I felt bad for them! I mean, Hibari did do a pretty bad, err, good job on them." Haruna stumbled over her words. Chie contemplated the pros and cons of healing the Tetsukusa thugs. _They might challenge Hibari again when they're healed, but maybe Haruna and I can win them over so there would be less resistance when there is a shift in power._

"I guess their pride and dignity also needs some mental healing." Chie decided. Haruna laughed heartedly. Chie grabbed the other side of the backpack and struggled to pick it up. _How did Haruna carry this all the way here?! I can barely life it up! _Chie grit her teeth and tugged again, this time her pride at stake. Haruna finally understood Chie's body language and picked up the backpack, letting Chie take the lead as they walked towards the injured boys. Yamada, Shiba, and the other Tetsukusa gang members looked up at the approaching girls. Yamada spat on the ground.

"What do you want? Did you come to laugh at us?" Haruna raised her arms in defense, shaking her head nervously. But to raise both her hands, she had to let go of the backpack, which made Chie stumble from the sudden weight and fall backwards onto her butt with thud.

Chie slowly picking herself up from the ground, dust in her hair, eyes swirling from the sudden contact with the cement ground. Haruna squeaked and helped pat down Chie's clothes free of dust.

"I-I-I'm sorry Chie-chan! I didn't mean to!" The gangsters watched them with curious eyes. Some snickered at the duo. Chie thrust her arm into Haruna's bulging bag, grabbed onto something, and threw it at Shiba, who was chuckling at her and Haruna. He quickly caught it with his unbroken arm and blinked.

"A . . . bandage roll?" There was a silence as everybody stared at Chie and her face slowly reddened despite the frown that stayed intact. Her eyebrow twitched slightly. She turned to Haruna, placing her hand on the side of her face to hide her blush from the Tetsukusa gang.

"W-why couldn't you put something heavier in that bag? Something that'll hurt? Like a dumbbell!?" Haruna sputtered out some words.

"W-why would I bring dumbbells?!" Suddenly, one of the Testuskusa members pointed behind Chie and Haruna and exclaimed,

"Incoming, watch out!" Haruna and Chie turned around just in time to see what to 'watch out' for- a large body crashed into both of them at the same time, since Haruna and Chie were only standing 2 feet apart. Chie gasped, air knocked out of her tiny lungs at the impact as Haruna let out a yelp of surprise. The body that crashed into them twisted around and wrapped their arms around the two girls and shielded them as they bounced and skidded on the ground.

"Aniki!" The Testsukusa gang members called out. The men who could still walk hurried over to the three. Haruna was the first to get back on her feet. Her vision blurred and she felt dizzy.

"Whaaaa?" Haruna sputtered. Shiba helped her stand onto her shaky feet. He stared at his leader's opponent in awe.

"What force," Shiba whispered. Everybody stiffened when they noticed Hibari coming over to them. They could see the fire in his eyes; he wasn't done yet. Hibari stopped in front of Kusakabe, glaring down at him for the first time and feeling superior.

"Get up." Hibari pointed one of his tonfas at Kusakabe in a threatening motion. "Our fight isn't over yet." Kusakabe didn't look up till a few seconds later, his expression blank.

"We're going to take a break." He announced. Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"What did you just say?" Hibari asked slowly. Kusakabe looked back down at the small girl in his arms.

"Little duckling isn't waking up."

Haruna broke out of her stupor immediately.

"T-Takami-chan! Oh no!" She bent down to help Kusakabe ease Chie's body into a more relaxing position. She then light shook the small girl's frame. "She must have hit her head! Takami-chan, wake up!" After Haruna's shakes started to get more frantic, Kusakabe placed a muscular hand on her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Relax, girly. I'm sure Chie-chan here isn't in a coma or anything." Kusakabe shrugged off his jacket, 'JUSTICE' written in red on the back. He patted it down, and then placed it over Chie. Haruna kept fiddling with her fingers, worried about her underclassman. Hibari sniffled from next to her, using his index finger to brush away any snot from under his nose. He took note as the chivalrous Kusakabe stood up, this time with a stray piece of grass in his mouth he picked off near Chie.

"Lets finish this."

_I sat in my father's lap as the mover drove to our new home in Namimori. We sat on the passenger side as the mover listened to Japanese enka from the old beat up radio. The little ecchi anime figurine wobbled every time we hit a bump. Father eyed the doll with distaste._

"_I have a 5 year old daughter here. Can you put away that inappropriate figurine somewhere else?" He coughed. The bald man next to him snorted._

"_Little miss doesn't seem to mind. Do you?" Father nudged me slightly. I nodded. The other man squinted his eyes at me, then at my father, and finally put the ecchi figurine in the storage compartment in front of the passenger seat. "Whatever you say." Wanting to ease the uncomfortable atmosphere that settled in the moving van, father turned to me with a bright smile._

"_Aren't you excited, Chie? We're moving into Namimori! It's probably the most quietest and peaceful town in Japan!" My father and I used to live in Tokyo with my mother. She's an actress, a really pretty one. But my father is really boring. He's a librarian. He's also going to be a librarian in Namimori. I don't know why mother decided to marry such a nerdy man. I would have chose one of those really handsome actors and models that are always at the parties mother takes me to. _

_But then again, I'd probably be born just as stupid like mother and her celebrity friends. Maybe that's why I like dad, he passed down his smarts to me. _

_My mother and father, as you can tell, are no longer together. I think it had to do with that naked teenage boy we found in our summerhouse sleeping with mother. _

_Now that I think of it, my father was crying when he saw. So I guess it was mother's fault._

_I think adults are ruthless beings. I don't ever want to become one._

_I almost fell of my father's lap when the mover suddenly stopped the truck._

"_We're here, Takami-san." My father nodded, his face slightly green, but thankfully not as green as our hair. _

_I have my father's curly olive green hair, while I got my sharp, moss green eyes from my mother._

_Father picked me up and put me on his shoulder as we exited the truck. We were standing in from a medium size home, much smaller than the one we had in Tokyo. Next to our new home was a sushi store with a small apartment on top, and on the other side there was another house just like ours with a nameplate that says 'Yamamoto'. _

"_Lets go greet our neighbors after we unpack, okay?" I nodded and father put me down and gave me the key to our new home. "Now, can you unlock the door for us while we unload?" I nodded enthusiastically. I wanted to hurry and get to know my new home. I walked towards our house and opened the gate. I got on my tippy toes and slid the key inside the lock, and after hearing a satisfying click; I turned the knob and opened the door. An empty hallway greeted me with all the lights off. I pushed the door all the way so the magnet on the wall can connect to the door and keep it open. I took off my Mary Jane's, put them together and placed them on the very end of entranceway so father and the mover's won't trip over it while carrying big things into the house._

_Creak._

_I looked up to where the noise came from. Was there a mouse? I looked for the stairs that will lead upstairs. Curious, I tip toed up the stairs and noticed one of the doors was open. I quietly made my way to the door and peeked inside the room. _

_A gust of wind blew in face, making my messy green hair fly around. I squinted my eyes closed till the wind died down. When I opened my eyes, I did a double take and fell to the ground when there was a young boy in front me. I widened my eyes and opened my mouth in a silent scream, but my lips could only tremble. The lights weren't on so I couldn't see his features, which made him seem like a ghost. _

"_Are you okay?" The boy asked, his childish voice laced with genuine concern. I finally found my voice._

"_FATHER! FATHER! THIS HOUSE IS HAUNTED! LETS MOVE OUT! FATHER!" I scrambled back on my feet and dodged the boy's hands, running down the hallways to the stairs. I tried to climb down the stairs, using my hand and feet this time, but I couldn't go fast enough. The boy was quickly approaching—_

"_Ah!" My foot missed a step, making my surroundings blur. I frantically reached out for something to grab, and the mysterious boy grabbed my hand we both toppled down the stairs rather noisily. I heard my father shout my name from outside the house. My leg hurt, but I think I'm okay. The boy that was holding my hand groaned. I gasped, and wiggled myself out from under the boy and ran to my father who just entered the house with a worrisome expression._

"_Chie! What was that noise? What happened?"_

"_T-t-t-there was a ghost u-u-upstairs!" My mouth threw out a jumble of words that barely form a sentence. "Ghost boy scared me!" _

"_Ghost boy?" Father inquired, giving me a disbelieving look. _

"_Sorry neighbor. I think I scared your daughter." I stiffened at the ghost boy's voice behind me and quickly wedged myself between my father's legs for protection. Father blinked._

"_How did you get in here?"_

"_My window is connected to your patio so I climbed over." The boy laughed. "I hope your daughter isn't injured from that fall."_

"_I'm sure falling out a 2__nd__ floor window is going to hurt too." My father said sternly. "You must be Yamamoto-san's son, uh, Takashi, was it? I met your father outside just now."_

"_It's Takeshi." The boy corrected. "Do you need any help unpacking? My dad and I are really strong you know!" Takeshi said proudly. Father smiled._

"_Why don't you play with my daughter, get to know her? I'll get Yamamoto-san to help me." Takeshi grinned. He was missing a tooth._

"_Sure!" Takeshi easily took my hand again and led me back outside into the light. "Dad! Look at our neighbor's daughter!" a brawny man with a badly shaved chin wearing a waist apron looked at us and grinned._

"_Aren't you a cutie! I've always wished I had a daughter!" He exclaimed. "My name's Tsuyoshi, but you can call my oji-san!" He patted my head. His hand was humongous! It engulfed my whole head! "Takami-san mentioned you, you're . . . Sawako!" God, this guy's worse at remembering names than my father!_

"_It's Chie." I corrected shyly. I couldn't help it, Yamamoto-san intimidated me. I felt like if he wasn't looking, he would accidentally step on me. _

"_That's right, that's right!" Yamamoto-san said, rubbing his stubble. Both him and his son gave off a carefree aura that made me feel relaxed. Odd. _

"_Takami oji-san said that he wants me to play with Chie while you help him unpack!" Takeshi said. Yamamoto-san nodded._

"_Okay. Takeshi, why don't you show her your room?"_

"_Can we climb through—"_

"_No." Yamamoto-san immediately put down whatever Takeshi was going to suggest. Takeshi pouted, but he quickly lit up again. _

"_Whatever! I'll show you my baseball card collection, Chie-chan!" I twitched my eyebrow. I looked up at him; Takeshi was taller than me by about 5 inches._

"_Takeshi-san." I called. He looked down, his brown eyes reflecting the sunlight._

"_What?"_

"_Please don't address me by my first name." I whispered. He frowned._

"_But we're friends."_

"_No, father said that you have to know 10 things about me to be my friend." I stuck my nose up in the air. An idiot like this doesn't deserve to be my friend. _

"_So I have to learn ten things about you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Okay! I can do that!" I scrunched up my face in distaste. "Well, I already got two things. Your name is Chie, and you're my neighbor." Takeshi laughed, counting off his fingers. I rolled my eyes._

"_My name doesn't count." Takeshi looked confused._

"_It doesn't?"_

"_It doesn't."_

"_Oh."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Oh. Well, I guess I still get to show you my room?"_

"_Isn't that what your father said?" Takeshi smiled._

"_Did you know my father makes sushi? We own a sushi restaurant! He named it after me! Take-sushi! Isn't that so cool?" Takeshi babbled. Chie idly nodded on. "We own a dog too! His name is Jirou!" Speaking of the devil, a dog barked from the house. "See! That's Jirou calling for me!" Chie rolled her eyes once again._

"_I can hear." Takeshi ran ahead of her and entered the home. The barking increased, and Takeshi came back out, literally getting dragged by a large shiba inu. It came closer and closer—_

"_FAAATHHHEEEEEEERRRR!"_

_Father and Yamamoto-san came running out of our new home._

"_Chie, what's wrong!"_

"_Jirou, get off her! Jirou!" Takeshi's frantic commands were ignored. Father stared at me as I was attacked by Jirou's disgusting wet dog tongue. The dog was way bigger than me! Father sighed._

"_Chie, you scared me!"_

"_Father, help!" I called out. I shuddered when Jirou's large tongue licked my throat. "Father~!" Father shook his head and pulled me out from under the dog and Takeshi finally managed to restrain him. Yamamoto-san also shook his head._

"_We had him for 10 years and he still refuses to listen us." Yamamoto-san whistled. "Jirou! Come here!" Jirou leapt out of Takeshi's short arms and sprinted towards his father. My father finally deemed it safe to put me down after Yamamoto-san put Jirou on a leash. Takeshi laughed sheepishly._

"_Sorry about that! I didn't know Jirou would like you so much!" I wiped my face with my dress._

"_You should be. Now my face feels gross." _

"_Takeshi, get Sawako a towel to wipe her face with!" Yamamoto-san shouted out. My father and I looked at him with an exasperated look._

"_It's Chie!" We both shouted back._

"_Right, right!" _

_I bet I'm still Sawako in his puny little brain._

_Takeshi took my hand into his and pulled me up the staircase next to the sushi shop that led to the apartment upstairs. He left me at the entrance to take off my shoes and disappeared into a room to the left, which I assumed was the bathroom. I plucked off my shiny shoes and climbed onto the hallway, muttering an ojamashimasu. Takeshi quickly came back with a chestnut brown towel that was soaked in warm water. I took it and wiped my face vigorously, trying to get every bit of dog saliva that got on my face. _

"_You know, a dog's mouth is cleaner than a person's hand." Takeshi randomly spouted out. I looked out at him from the towel._

"_Izzat so?"_

"_Yup. Isn't that cool?" I rolled my eyes and returned the towel to him. _

_If a dog's mouth was cool, everything must be cool to this idiot._

I guess I put this flashback here to give you some back ground on Chie's family, background, past, and personality. I'll probably give you random flashbacks every now and then so things will make sense in the future.

And yes, that is Yamamoto Takeshi, cookies to **MakaMaka**.

Though Chie seems to be cold to Takeshi, they're still children. They'll warm up to each other quickly . . . I really shouldn't spoil this for you. Sorry. Though now you know where Takeshi's box animal's name came from, haha.

I was dying of laughter when my friend told me that Chie was just like that cheerleader coach in Glee. They are both evil, selfish, and want to rule the world (I'm sure Sue thinks that). Sue has her cheerio minions while Chie has her Disciplinary Committee slaves. Ohoho, they will be quite a pair indeed.

**POLL UPDATE:** Takeshi and Hibari are tied at first place, Ryohei in second place, and other in third place. Should I be more specific?

Looking forward to your reviews!

Signing out!

-lulu


	5. Ajino and Seishun Middle Attack!

"-chan!"

"-e-chan!"

"Chie-chan!"

Chie gasped, jolting up, knocking her forehead into Haruna's chin. Both of their faces scrunched up in silent pain. They were on the same field Hibari and Kusakabe were fighting in, but the sky was now dark and the stars were out. The Tetsukusa gangsters made their way over to the tiny girl when they saw that she was conscious. Kusakabe was already at her side, rubbing his thumb on her forehead to ease the pain. Chie's face was an unusual shade of red, her eyes shifty as she averted any eye contact.

After Haruna recovered from the head butt, she wrapped her arms around her kouhai enthusiastically.

"You're awake!" Chie grumbled, the color in her face returning to normal.

"Yes, Haruna-sempai, I didn't notice." She tried to get up but was suddenly overwhelmed by a massive headache. She fell back and pathetically rolled around in the grass, clutching her head. "Shi~t, that fucking hu~rts." She hissed through her teeth.

"You were unconscious because you got a concussion." Shiba provided. Yamada nodded.

"Boss protected you guys, if he didn't, you would've gotten broken bones too!" Chie grimaced. She glanced at Kusakabe and looked the opposite way.

"Uh . . . Kusakabe . . ." Kusakabe turned to the girl, a smirk forming on his face.

"Yeah, little duckling?" Chie's cheek burned at her nickname she tripped over her words.

"T-thanks. For s-saving me." Haruna and the boys giggled mockingly, leering at each other. Some even had the nerve to imitate her. Finally, she remembered the reason why Kusakabe was here. She grabbed his sleeve and frantically looked around for Hibari.

" . . . Who won?" She asked. The atmosphere suddenly became thick and tense. Haruna gulped. Kusakabe kept the smirk on his face, but his eyes told her a different story. "Did . . . Hibari win?"

"That damn bastard, beating up Aniki like that!" A member sneered, spitting onto the ground. Shiba, who was next to him, smacked his partner.

"Wakamori, he's our new Aniki now . . . you can't bad mouth him." Wakamori had tears of frustration in his eyes.

"Still!" Chie stood up with the help of Haruna and Kusakabe. She snorted at Wakamori.

"Be a man, and besides, Hibari isn't your Aniki." Chie nonchalantly picked off pieces of grass from her skirt. "I am, since Hibari works under me. Though I don't want you to call me Anego*, that's so outdated. Boss or President will be nice." Chie tilted her head down, shadowing her face, smirking. "If you don't want to work under me, I'll unleash the beast upon you once more . . ." The Tetsukusa members squealed under the menacing aura she let out. Kusakabe guffawed and picked up Chie easily with one arm. "Wha-HEY! Let me down you oaf!" She cried out.

"What can a little duckling like you do to me? Its dark out, I'm taking you home, _boss_." He added mockingly. Chie flushed and glared at the much bigger man. Kusakabe started walking towards a random direction until Chie smacked his head and told him to go the other way. The rest of the gang followed them obediently despite their injuries. Haruna toddled after them, a lighter backpack on her shoulders.

"Oh, and I'm changing the name of your gang." Chie added. Collecting groans emitted from the crowd behind her. She sneered at them. "I'm sure any name is better than Tetsukusa." Chie took out several sheets of paper from her school bag. They were transfer student applications.

"You guys will enter Namimori Middle and become a part of the Disciplinary Committee. But that's just a cover. Your true purpose of being there is to work under me." Chie handed the forms to Haruna, who passed them around.

"But I dropped out of High school last year . . ."

"I never went to middle school before . . ."

"I don't have the money . . ."

Chie shook her head in Kusakabe's arms.

"You fools!" Chie stood, Kusakabe quickly holding onto her legs to keep her from falling. He sighed, exasperated. "Don't underestimate the power of Takami Chie, freshman class president!"

**\(^_^)/BAN\(^_^)/ZAI\(^_^)/**

"What?! 26 transfer students?!" The principal bobbled. "Takami-san, are you crazy?" Chie scoffed at him, her hand still on the 26 student application forms.

"No." They were in the middle of a student class meeting, the desks were lined up in a rectangular U shape, with the principal sitting in the teachers desk, which was on the north side of the classroom. On the side where it is closest to the door, the East side, where the freshmen representatives sit, was where Chie stood, in front of her a small paper that says '1st Year President'. Next to her sat a nervous looking vice-president and a bored looking secretary. Her treasurer was nowhere to be found. Across from them sat the 3rd years, where Haruna, Megane, and their secretary and treasurer sat. Between them sat the 2nd year representatives.

"Isn't Namimori famous for taking in students, for giving them a second chance?" Chie started. She walked around her desk and situated herself in the middle of the room. "These students are the results of bad parenting, _uncaring adults_, and our failing economy." The principal visibly flinched. "Do you dare ruin our reputation by not accepting these students, who yearn to restart their lives and strive past their failures?" The fat man started to sweat, seeing that all eyes were on him, waiting for his reaction.

"Uh . . . how about, we do majority vote?" He offered. Chie inwardly smirked. _Just what I was waiting for._

"I veto this." The second year president, a rather charming looking boy with dark red hair raised his hand in objection. "According to their student history, some of these students dropped out of high school and middle school. Even a few have been arrested before. They will only ruin our reputation even further." The principal sighed in relief.

"Thank you Ajino-kun. And the third years? Haruna-san?" Haruna sighed, speaking the inevitable.

"I agree with Takami-san." The principal nearly rolled off his seat in shock. His favorite student, sweet, caring Haruna-chan, was agreeing with this new manipulating vile student? "I think everybody deserves a second chance." What has the world come to? Chie smirked.

"Majority vote, _Principal._" She said, mocking his title.

The principal wanted to dig a hole and die in it.

**\(^_^)/BAN\(^_^)/ZAI\(^_^)/**

"Everything is going smoothly and as planned." Chie sneered. Ryohei, Hibari, Kusakabe(smuggled in), Haruna, Megane, and she were once again in the gym storage room, plotting their next move.

"But Principal is still reluctant to accept them students. What should we do to convince him?" Haruna asked. Megane nodded.

"Not only the president but Ajino-san and Kai-kun are also wary of taking in these delinquent students." Megane added. Chie narrowed her eyes. _Those second years…_

"I have an idea." Kusakabe said, raising a hand. All eyes were on him immediately. Chie blinked incredulously.

"Really?" He nodded. He motioned everybody to huddle despite already being in a secluded storage room.

"It goes like this . . ."

**\(^_^)/BAN\(^_^)/ZAI\(^_^)/**

"Have you heard? Seishun** Middle students were picking fights with our student."

"I know, a boy in my class got beat up badly."

"They were bad students from the start . . ." Chie camped out in the girl's bathroom, listening to the gossip flying between the girls. She flushed the empty toilet and exited her stall when she saw the right timing. She stood in front of a sink, next to the gossiping girls. She inhaled, then put up a innocent act.

"I've heard of that! Its so scary!" The older girls turned to the younger girl and immediately fell for her childish charms.

"Be careful now! The principal told us to walk in groups when we go home and to not stay out late." Chie washed her hands with soap, holding her hanky in between her lips. She took out the handkerchief and dried her hands with it.

"I'm afraid that they'll start attacking girls too . . . " Chie dabbed her eyes, pretending to cry. "Why can't this school do more to protect us?" The girls cooed at the freshman.

"Don't worry! We'll all go talk to the principal about this!" Chie inwardly smirked. She pouted up at her sempais.

"Only if this school had a disciplinary committee, I'd feel much safer . . ." The older girls nodded in agreement.

"We definitely should have one!"

"Totally!" Chie smiled brightly.

"Thanks, speaking about my problems really made me feel better! Thanks for listening, but I need to go back to class or my teacher will yell at me . . . " Chie stated, pocketing her hanky. "Bye-bye!" She walked away, ignoring chorus of good-byes. Haruna was waiting for her outside. "How was the 2nd floor bathroom?" Haruna sighed.

"They fell for it." Chie giggled.

"Great! All we need to do is wait now, and let the rumors fly!" Chie hooked her arm around Haruna's and they walked down the hall, her innocent act still intact because of her good mood due to the smooth progress of their plan.

From the other side of the hall, Ajino appeared, peeking out from the corner to make sure Chie and Haruna were no longer there. When the other girls exited the bathroom, he sauntered up to them with a gentlemanly smile. They immediately swooned. He took one of the girls hand and kissed the back of her palm.

"Sorry girls, but do you mind if I ask a few questions?"

**\(^_^)/BAN\(^_^)/ZAI\(^_^)/**

The next morning before classes start, the class representative meeting commenced.

"Principal, our students are being targeted by the neighboring school, Seishun Middle." Chie's vice-president, whom she just acquainted with this morning (behind the school building with Hibari and Ryohei at her side), Takeda spoke up. He shifted his glasses. "These are all the medical forms of said students. Some of the victims are students with high averages, but with their continuous absence because of these attacks, our school GPA will drop."

"If we are unable to defend our students, our reputation will drop dramatically. I have learned from some teachers that parents are considering transferring their children out of Namimori because of these incidents." Haruna stated. The principal was once again, put on the spot. He sweated nervously again, tension in the air. Chie raised a hand.

"With this in mind, I want to make a proposal." Chie said. She took out a thick document, all hand typed by her, and handed it to the principal. "I suggest we make a Namimori Disciplinary Committee." Ajino raised his hand.

"I object!" Chie snapped her head towards her sempai. A bead of sweat rolled down her neck. _I got a bad feeling…_ "I've asked around the school where the students were hearing this news from." Ajino stood and pointed at Chie accusing. "All the gossip was spread by Takami-san and Haruna-san, who is usually close to Takami-san." Haruna squeaked, shrinking into her chair along with Megane, who looked like he could pee in his pants any minute. Chie grunted, crossing her arms. Her twitching eyebrow betrayed her calmness. Ajino smirked. _She's cornered. I got her now! I'll expose her of all her frauds and lies!_

"I was simply spreading awareness for this danger for Namimori students."

"'She said us girls could be next.' That is a direct quote from a female student in my class. There were never any indications that female students will also be attacked, there has never been, so why now? Are you deliberately creating fear in this students? What is your goal, Takami Chie?" Ajino stood directly in front of Chie, who had to look up 90 degrees to look at him strait in the eyes. "What are you thinking?" He added.

"I am—"

"Principal! There's trouble outside!" A student rushed into the room, making everybody jump. The student was sweating bullets, cradling his arm. Haruna gasped.

"You're injured! What happened?!"

"Don't worry about me! It's the Seishun students!" Ajino looked alarmed as well as everybody else in the room. Chie furrowed her eyebrows. She was expecting this but not this early… "They're here! On Namimori ground! They're attacking every student they see! Even girls!" Another student, this time coincidently a female, came wailing into the room.

"They attacked me! Those brutes! Do something you fat pig!" She screeched at the principal. "Look what they did to my hair! My make up! They scarred my face! I'll never be able to become a pop star any more!" She cried and slumped to her knees, bawling her eyes out, mascara running. Haruna quickly made her way to the girl and cooed at her, trying to calm her down. Chie ran to the window, Ajino following.

"In broad daylight?! Why would they do that?!" Chie bit her lip, looking down on the chaos. "Shit!" She ran out of the room and into the girl's bathroom. She whipped out her cell phone and speed dialed Kusakabe.

"Little Ducking, what's wrong?" He was obviously out of breath.

"The Seishun students came earlier than expected. We need the DC, now!" Chie demanded. "The damage to this school will become permanent if we don't fix this immediately!"

"Alright, don't fret Little Duckling, we're heading over there now."

"Is Hibari with you?"

"He's ahead of us by miles. He should already be at the school entrance." Chie took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

" . . . okay. You better be here soon." She snapped the phone shut and was about to exit, but she bumped into somebody. "Oh! I'm sor—"

"So _you are _pulling the strings from behind." A deep voice growled. Ajino shoved Chie back into the tiny stall, locking it behind him. He tore the cell phone from her hand and dropped it into the toilet.

"What are you doing?!" Chie shrieked. She punched him but he caught her fist.

"Lets see what your little minions can do without your help, eh?" He cornered her even more. Chie shrunk at his dominating presence. Despite her mental strength, his physical strength obviously overpowered hers. Chie felt vulnerable more than anything. She took a shaky breath as Ajino cupped her chin, forcing her to make eye contact with him.

"Aww, is little Chie-chan scared without her little slaves?" Ajino purred. "Don't worry, you'll be with me the whole time so no Seishun idiots can come get you~." Chie sneered at him.

"I'd rather be with those assholes than with you." Ajino smirked.

"Well, that's not happening anytime soon." Chie whimpered when he slammed his hand into the wall next to her, sending vibrations across her back. "Where's your knight in shining armor? Hmm?" She held in her tears, vowing to herself that she won't cry in front of this asshole. _He doesn't deserve any tears. I won't be afraid of him! _She glanced at the cell phone in the toilet longingly.

_Kusakabe . . . Hibari, I'm counting on you guys…_

I love how Chie won't even think 'save me!'

Anego*: Same thing as Aniki, the female version of 'sister' or a woman with a higher status, usually in gangs, yakuza, and in historical dramas.

Seishun**: A made up middle school that has worse students than Namimori. Seishun means 'Youth'. The irony of this is that most of the Seishun students are forever seniors, they keep on being left back. Some are even in their early twenties.

**FREE TALK**

17 reviews, 17 faves, and 19 alerts. Not bad I guess. This story is faring way better than my other ones. That means my writing skills are improving? I don't know. Surprisingly I don't feel like writing a lot today. Maybe that has to do with the fact that it says 1:29AM on my computer clock—wait, it says 1:30AM now. Time flies.

**OH, BTW, Ajino is not sexually attracted to Chie in any way. He's 15, she's 11. Nuff said.**

**POLL UPDATE**

After the flashback, Yamamoto's popularity sky rocketed. He's now in **first place**, followed closely by Hibari. Ryohei is far behind. Maybe he'll get more popular after a few more chapters (there'll be more Ryohei scenes). Oh, since Ajino is a rather important character in this story, should I add him in the poll too? Then I feel bad for those who already voted and wanted to vote for Ajino . . . (since you can't vote twice). I guess you can vote in your review too. I'll count those also.

Looking forward to your feedback!

lulu


	6. The Disciplinary Committee Debut

Kusakabe and the rest of the Tetsukusa gang finally entered the Namimori school ground. It was already chaotic, with students running around, some injured, some with weapons, and even a few unconscious students on the ground. Kusakabe scanned the ground and quickly located the leader of the Seishun Middle gang. He charged at him, knocking him off his feet, also making the leader drop the victim he was strangling.

"What are you doing?!" Kusakabe yelled. "You were only supposed to show up to Namimori school grounds, not actually attack the students!" The leader pulled back and punched Kusakabe in the chest. Kusakabe staggered back, the air in his lungs escaping for a brief moment.

"The hell with that! Why should I cooperate with some guy who only got a lucky shot when the Kokuyo students beat me down, huh? I don't owe you anything and I'm not gaining anything from this, so why should I bother!" The leader sneered. "I'm gonna beat down these mother fucking Namimori students!" Before Kusakabe could regain his balance, the leader kicked high, hitting Kusakabe's chin. Kusakabe's body jolted and he was thrown to the floor. He had accidentally bitten his tongue when his chin and the leader's boot collided. Blood was now pouring out of Kusakabe's mouth.

"Y-you should feel ashamed…" Kusakabe sputtered out, spitting out blood from his mouth. The leader smirked.

"Says the weakling on the gro—"

**SLAM!**

"A-ACK!" Kusakabe looked up as his opponent fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. As he fell, a silhouette was revealed from behind him. Kusakabe managed to smile, blood still pouring out of his mouth.

"K-Kyouya-kun…" Hibari whipped his tonfas to rid it of blood. He scoffed at Kusakabe.

"I only hit him because when he insults you, he insults me." Hibari declared. He then sent a glare towards Kusakabe. "And its Chairman for you, Kusakabe." Kusakabe let out a small chuckle.

"Of course, Chairman!"

Chie was getting leg cramps. Serious, painful leg cramps. And being stuck in a small toilet stall sitting on the toilet with a guy that takes up nearly half of the stall space, **was not helping**. Even Ajino was fidgeting ever so slightly.

"How long are we staying here?" Chie whispered, her grip on the toilet cover tightening. They could hear the screams of the students outside their window. She stared at Ajino, trying to find a weakness. "We've been in here for 10 minutes."

"9 minutes." He corrected, not even glancing at his watch or cell phone. "I'm going to show you the disaster you created." Chie gritted her teeth.

"Are you going to let your friends get beat up by the Seishun students? Some friend you are." Ajino chuckled darkly.

"Some friends they are too." He retorted. Chie looked up at him questioningly. "They're only near me so they can get what they want through my status. They're only using me—" Ajino grinned. Chie felt a slight shiver down her spine. "And I use them."

"How about those innocent students that did not do anything to you? Kouhais especially, they just came to this school a month ago." Chie questioned. Ajino shrugged.

"Hey, bystanders get hurt in a bar fight." Chie rose from her seat, pissed.

"This is the whole student body we're talking about, not some idiots in a bar!" Chie yelled. Ajino was quick to lean in, intimidating her immediately. She whimpered and quickly sat back down onto the toilet seat, looking away.

"You, care about the student body? Don't make me laugh!" Ajino sneered. They both heard the door to the bathroom open. Chie looked up once again, her eyes glittering with hope. They tensed as the intruder slammed open each stall, and when they finally came to their stall, the door was yanked open. Chie backed away even further into the stall and Ajino glared at the figure at the entrance.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A couple doing some naughty things while everybody is distracted?" Ajino and Chie grimaced simultaneously.

"Don't even suggest that, that's disgusting." Chie scowled. Ajino frowned right back at her.

"Why should I be sexually interested in a **11 year old? **That'll make me a pedophile." The intruders, 3 males in all, looked at each other in confusion. They shrugged and a sadistic grin appeared on their faces.

"Well, we're still going to fuck you guys up anyway." Ajino grabbed Chie in panic and forcefully pulled her in front of him in an effort to put something between him and the attackers.

"Oww!" Chie cried out, clawing at his hand. Ajino ignored her.

"Isn't she, Takami Chie, your leader? Isn't she the one who ordered you to do this?" He asked, fear lining his voice. The 3 teenagers laughed.

"How can a little girl like her control the almighty Seishun students? We're the best!" Thug1 guffawed. Thug2 and Thug3 agreed. Thug3 reached out and shoved Ajino against the stall wall and grabbed on to Chie who had tried to run.

"You're not going anywhere little girl. We're going to teach you how to respect somebody." Chie grunted when he pulled on her hair harshly and threw her onto the ground. Ajino cursed under his breath. This wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to make Chie stop these delinquents, making him a hero! They aren't supposed to attack her; this just wasn't going according to plan! Ajino felt panic and a surge of guilt well up in his chest as he watched the thugs bully Chie. She was already sporting a bruise on her left cheek, and there was a cut on the corner of her lip that was bleeding. Stubbornly, she has yet to shed a single tear. And the thugs noticed.

"Why aren't you crying, little girl? Doesn't it hurt? Do want us to be," Thug2 stepped on her arm and grinded his heels. Chie screamed even louder. "Rougher?"

**Snap!**

Chie's eyes widened, her pupils dilated. She opened her mouth, but no scream came out. Her lower lip wobbled. She curled up on the floor, clutching her now broken arm, whimpering. The thugs laughed at her and kicked at her small cowering form.

Ajino cracked. His fingers curled into a fist and he slinked out of the stall from behind the thugs. He braced himself and let out a cry as he tackled Thug1 to the ground.

"Shit, what the fuck!" Thug1 shouted. He kicked Ajino off him. Ajino lost his footing and fell in Thug2 and Thug3, who quickly wrapped their arms around his, immobilizing him. "Oh, it's the no good boyfriend. I almost forgot about you." He cracked his knuckles. "You made my uniform dirty . . . you should get punished." Thug1 pulled back his arm to punch Ajino. Ajino flinched, waiting for the impact.

"Sasagawa Ryohei's famous left hook!"

"GAH!" Chie looked up with her blurry vision and Ajino cracked one eye open.

Her knight in shining armor was here to save the day.

"Stop it! Let go of me!" Haruna screamed. A teenager with a large mole under his left eye with a buzz cut was holding her up by the collar against the wall. Megane was on the ground, unconscious. His glasses that were broken were stranded a few meters away from him. His right eye was getting swollen and black and blue. The attacker leered at her.

"Awe, come on cutie, why don't we have some fun?" He started to unbutton her shirt, making Haruna scream louder for help. "I promise, I'll make you feel good~." She helplessly tried to pull his hands away from her body, trying to keep those disgusting hands from searing her skin. Her throat was starting to burn from the non-stop screaming. _Why is nobody coming?! Can't anybody hear me?! _Haruna kneed the man before her but he did not even flinch. Haruna started to cry. _Why am I so weak?!_

"Sexual behavior on Namimori school grounds is against the rules." The attacker looked behind him, but did not see anybody.

"Whose there?" He called out. He let go of Haruna and took out a knife from his back pocket. Haruna pressed herself against the wall and quickly started to re-button her shirt with her shaking fingers.

"Down here, oaf." The attacker looked down and gasped.

Hibari looked up at him, a sadistic grin on his face. Before the attacker can move away, a tonfa was rammed into the side of his face, effortlessly breaking his jaws. Hibari then swiped his leg, tripping the much taller man, and drop kicked him on the chest. Haruna couldn't help but flinch at the sound of a few ribs breaking. She looked at him and wiped her tears. She gave him a small lopsided smile.

"Hibari-kun!" He rolled his eyes at her.

"Weakling." He noticed Megane and rolled his eyes once more. "Take Four-Eyes out of here, along with anybody else who might get in the way." Hibari ordered. "This fight is mine."

Kusakabe punched another Seishun student, and then grabbed his arms to throw him at the 2 more delinquents that were making their way towards him. Like bowling pins, they all collapsed to the ground. Kusakabe panted, and then he took out his cell phone and called Chie. It immediately went to voicemail. He was starting to feel nervous. Did something happen to Chie? It'll be his fault, seeing that it was his plan that ended up going awry.

"Kusakabe!" A loud voice called to him from above. He looked up and was surprised to see Ryohei hanging out from the window. He was even more relieved to see Chie in his arms. "Chie's hurt!" Ryohei yelled out. "I need you to take her!" Kusakabe yelped.

"What?! Wait, Ryohei, don't!" He warned, but Ryohei heard too late. The boxer tossed the small girl to Kusakabe from the second floor window. Kusakabe stumbled forward and caught the tiny girl in his arms. He looked up, only to see a shadow behind Ryohei.

"Sasagawa, behind you!" Ryohei blindly elbowed the man behind him and gave Kusakabe a thumbs up. Kusakabe shifted Chie to one arm and returned the gesture. Ryohei disappeared from the window and Kusakabe shrugged off his jacket and ripped the end and made a makeshift sling for Chie's broken arm. He shifted her back into his arms. As he did so, he noticed the bruises and dried blood on Chie. Kusakabe narrowed his eyes. _Whoever that beat Chie to the ground is sick! Who could be twisted enough to beat a child? _

"Kusakabe-san! Oh my god, what happened to Chie-chan?" Haruna appeared from behind the school building. Kusakabe noticed her shirt seemed a bit disheveled but did not say anything. He also noticed Megane on her back.

"The Seishun students attacked her. I think Ryohei got to her in time before they really did anything drastic." He motioned his head towards Megane. "And I suppose the Seishun students also caught you off guard?" Haruna's breathing hitched slightly, her face becoming slightly red.

"Y-yes. But Kusakabe-san, how could you call a broken arm a minor injury! You have to go to a hospital for that!" Haruna chastised. Kusakabe's expression darkened.

"Gangsters can do much worse, Haruna-san." She gulped.

"I-I see." Kusakabe lightened his expression with a smile and successfully got rid of the tense atmosphere.

"How did you find me anyway?"

"Hibari-kun told me after he found us behind the school. He told me to help the injured and 'not get in his way'. Hmph, who does he think he is? Chie's the real boss here!" Haruna huffed. Kusakabe chortled.

"But he has the power to overrun her anytime. I'm sure you noticed the obvious physical and mental difference between them, right?" Haruna nodded in understanding. Kusakabe continued. "Chie definitely has the potential as a leader, but I think she is better as a leader of a society rather than the head of a bunch of delinquents."

"That's true . . . I cannot even imagine Chie making a rebellious follower obey her through physical force . . ."

"Well, at least the members of the Tetsukusa gang are pretty simpleminded."

"I hope you guys know that I can hear everything you're saying." A wheezy voice stated from below. Kusakabe and Haruna looked down in surprise. Chie's eyes open, though it was quickly closing again. She curled up even further in Kusakabe's arm. "My arm hurts . . . " Haruna inwardly squealed at Chie's cuteness when she was vulnerable. Kusakabe sweat dropped at her. "Kusakabe . . . the 2nd phrase. . ."

"Wait, we're still following our plan? This is already a disaster, we should stop this and think of another plan!" Kusakabe suggested. The guilt kept on nibbling on his conscience. Chie weakly head-butted him in the chest, seeing that her body was wrapped up in Kusakabe's jacket.

"Idiot . . . this is the perfect opportunity." She turned to Haruna. "Plus, we ourselves are victims in the Seishun attack . . . that'll convince that fat pig that . . . we have no part in the Seishun students attacking . . . the Namimori students . . ." Chie's voice was now barely above a whisper. "Kusakabe . . . I'm tired . . ." Haruna gasped.

"Wait, Chie-chan, don't sleep! Don't give in! Don't go to the light!" She shrieked. Chie groaned.

"God, Haruna-senpai, shut up . . . I'm just sleepy, I'm not going to die." A unexpected war cry erupted from above.

"SASAGAWA RYOHEI'S HEAAAD BUUUTTTTT!" Suddenly the window over them broke, and 2 figures came flying out. They tumbled onto the ground. Ryohei appeared at the window once again, his arms raised in victory. "IT'S SASAGAWA RYOHEI'S VICTORY!" One of the fallen figures slowly got up, dusting his pants. Kusakabe tensed.

"Mou, you stupid kouhai! You accidentally threw me too!" Ajino called out, waving his fist at the boxer. The boxer yelled out an apology. Haruna gasped and pointed at him accusingly.

"You! Ajino-kun! What are you doing here?!" Ajino turned to Haruna and winked.

"Why, fighting off the bad guys of course. Are you okay? Your beautiful hair's all messy." Haruna blushed and quickly combed her hair with one of her hand.

"You're the one Chie-chan told me about . . . you're the one that's trying to stop the creation of the Disciplinary Committee." Kusakabe noted. Ajino furrowed his eyebrows.

"And you are . . .?"

"My name is Kusakabe Tetsuya. I'm the vice-chairman of the Disciplinary Committee." He introduced himself. Ajino let out a low whistle.

"She seriously got this all planned out, doesn't she?" Chie glared at him half-heartedly from Kusakabe's arms. She snorted and buried herself deeper into his jacket, trying to block out all the noise. Ajino and Haruna cooed at her, though Ajino was doing it mockingly.

"Kusakabe-san!" Somebody called out. Haruna waved at him when she recognized him.

"Shiba-san!" Kusakabe gently passed Chie to Ajino and ran towards Shiba. They exchanged some words, and then they both ran towards the courtyard. Haruna was able to see that somebody passed a speakerphone to Kusakabe.

"To all of Namimori Middle!" Kusakabe announced. "We, the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee, had defeated the Seishun Middle!" the Namimori students, majority injured, who were heard him hollered and raised their fists, adrenaline coursing through their blood. "We, the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee, pledge our alliance and loyalty to Namimori Middle School," The Tetsukusa members formed a 4 by 5 formation. They all saluted the school simultaneously. "Under Takami Chie and Hibari Kyouya, we vow to protect the students of Namimori Middle from harm, and create order, discipline, and peace in Namimori Middle!" Students cheered and gave each other high fives. They were just glad that the raid was over and the Seishun students were defeated.

From high above, the principal and vice-principal huddled under the office desk in the principal's office. They heard everything that was going on outside.

"Is it over?" The principal asked. His body was too large to fit under the desk so half of his body was sticking out unfashionably. The skinny vice-principal was squished against the side of the desk.

"I think so . . . principal, please get out first. You're suffocating me . . ."

"My apologies—AH!" The principal exclaimed. The vice-principal jumped and hit his head on the desk.

"Good afternoon, principal." Chie said. Ajino and Haruna stood by her side. "Look what I have for you today." She sang. She waved in front of him a thick pamphlet.

"W-what is that?"

"Well, it's the signatures of _every single student in this school_." Chie said happily. Ajino's smile seems unusually forced. _Why, this girl is more two faced than a cat! _"And it's a petition," Chie continued. She started to circle the still crouching fat man like a lion. "To create a disciplinary committee." The principal snatched the pamphlet from the girl.

"Why that's impossible! How can every single person sign this! Vice-principal, how many students attend this school?" The vice-principal jolted and hit his head on the desk once again. He groaned.

"3-387 sir . . ." the principal skipped to the last page and smirked. He shoved the pamphlet right back into Chie's face.

"Look! It says 386! You're missing a signature!" Chie rolled her eyes.

"I hope you remember that a school rule is passed after a 3/5 majority vote of the students and staff. But, I guess I'll amuse you." Chie whipped out a pen from her pocket and using the same hand, took the pamphlet from the principal. She walked up to Ajino and raised her arm. "Ajino." She stated. "Will you do the honors to be the 387th person to sign this petition?" Ajino was already grinning ear to ear and Haruna was clapping in the background. The principal paled even further.

"A-Ajino-kun . . ." Ajino pointedly ignored the principal and took the pamphlet from the smaller girl.

"Of course, Chie-chan, anything for you!" He winked. Chie scoffed.

"It's Takami-san for you, Ajino." Ajino signed the last panel fluidly and tossed it at the principal. It landed squarely on his face. Ajino giggled and wrapped a arm around Chie and Haruna and started to walk out of the office.

"Hahaha, Chie-chan, you're so funny! Why should I call a kouhai with a -san?" Chie pinched Ajino's hand and started to walk ahead.

"I think having a higher status than you is a enough of a reason to call me with a formal suffix." Ajino laughed, then started to flirt with Haruna who reddened at his pick up lines. Chie exited the school building was greeted by Kusakabe and the now, Disciplinary Committee. The members of the newly formed DC stood and bowed to their new leader.

"How was it?" Kusakabe inquired. Chie gave him a small grin.

"Who do you think I am?" Kusakabe laughed and picked her up. She yelped.

"Hey, watch how you're handling the injured here! I have a broken arm and OW, KUSAKABE, OW!" Chie shrieked when the larger man accidentally brushed against the bruise on her side as he placed her on his shoulder.

"That's my little duckling!" Kusakabe chuckled, ignoring her whining. "Have you seen chairman by any chance?" Chie blinked.

"Chairman . . .?" She rolled her shoulders, trying to think of anybody with that title. "Oh! You mean Kyouya?" Shiba whistled.

"Kyouya, she says." Wakamori appeared next to Shiba.

"Did something happen that we don't know about, president~?" He sing sang. Chie rolled her eyes and Ajino and Haruna joined the teasing catcalls and whistles.

"He's now a underling, therefore I have the right to call him informally." Chie simply asserted. "And no, I didn't see him today." Haruna took out her cell phone and called Hibari.

"Here, Kusakabe-kun." Kusakabe took the phone and pressed it against his ear. After 2 rings, there was a click.

"Hn?"

"Good afternoon, Chairman." Kusakabe greeted. Everybody leaned in in anticipation. "The plan was completed successfully. Where are you now?"

"Roof." Hibari answered. Everybody looked up toward the Namimori rooftop. Indeed, there was a figure wearing a black jacket on the roof. The members of the Disciplinary Committee waved at their new Chairman. "Tell those idiots to stop waving their arms. It's ruining the view of Namimori." Kusakabe laughed. Chie slipped the phone out of his grasp and pressed it against her own ear.

"Kyouya." Hibari growled.

"Girl, who gave you the right to call me by my given name?"

"Why, I have a higher status now, that's why." Chie affirmed, shifting the sling slightly.

"Hn."

"By the way Kyouya," She said. She smiled and looked at the roof, knowing that he could see her. "Congratulations on becoming the Chairman of Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee." She heard him scoff.

"You better find me a lot of opponents." Hibari threatened. "Or I might run away." Chie smirked.

"Then I guess I have nothing to worry about."

chairman*-directly translated from the manga, Kusakabe calls Hibari Iinchou. When I translated that using a Japanese/English dictionary, it mean chairman. Makes Hibari sound old, doesn't it?

ITS OVER. OH MY GOD I FINALLY FINISHED THIS ARC. I forgot to tell you guys but I'm cutting this story into arcs. This is Arc 1: **The Debut Arc**. This story is still going to continue though, don't take this off your alert list!

I remember when I was super new to fanfiction, I thought putting a story or author on alert meant that you're reporting them for something they did. I mean, come on, 'alert' literally screams "ROBBERY! FIRE! THE GRINCH!" They should have made it something like 'watch'. Sounds more stalkerish but less severe.

I already have some future arcs planned out. The next arc is **The Daily Life Arc,** where Ryohei, Hibari, Kusakabe, Chie, Ajino, and Haruna go through character development through several events. Then **The Sawada Arc**, where Tsuna and the gang comes into the story. That's all I have planned so far.

OH! And any suggestions for The Daily Life Arc is happily accepted. If I were to use it, I'll definitely credit you, and maybe give some **fan service** here and there.

**Name: **Takami Chie

**Age: **11

**Birthday:** 8/20

**Height: **4"11

**Weight:** 82lb

**Race:** Full Japanese

**Eye Color:** Dark green

**Hair: **Long and wavy. Gets tangled very easily, and is usually tied in low pigtails. Olive green.

**Personality:** She may seem spiteful and manipulative at first, but once you get to know her she's a big softy. She's bossy and loves being in charge, but funnily she doesn't like being in the spotlight. Her witty and sarcastic comments are endless, but she throws around a hidden compliment here and there. She's a perfectionist and a neat freak. How else do you think the Disciplinary Committee Room is so spotless? She isn't one to show her weakness or even what she likes, but if you look closely, it's obvious. She also has WAAAAAY too much pride. I mean, look at the way she flicks her hair. Look. At. That. What a bitch!

**Fighting: **She is astonishingly agile and flexible, but she does not have any stamina. She is good with weapons that has to do with accuracy, like sniper guns and archery, but she is horrible with hand-to-hand combat.

…

ANNNNNDDD that's it, fellas! Thanks for reading this far in BOKUTACHI! I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you guys!

God, I'm just so relieved that I'm done with **something. **

Oh, and here's a special Chie quote and question of the chapter:

"Your existence itself gives me grief. Get out of my face." HAHAHA THAT BITCH

And here's your question:

**Haruna is a minor character and she will not appear in the 3****rd**** Arc (The Sawada Arc), but do you want to pair her with anybody? **

Speaking of which, POLL UPDATE!

Hibari is back in the lead with 12 points, followed by Yamamoto with 9 points, and 'Other' in 3rd place. I have a feeling most of you meant Mukuro . . .

Well, I'm off to sleep now. I've been holed in since we just got a crazy blizzard last Saturday in New York. It was up to my waist! I couldn't even open the gate—I had to climb over!

**Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!**

-lulu


	7. Lost Little Mouse

**Here's a quick summary of what happened so far:**

Chie teams up with Hibari to create the Disciplinary Committee in exchange for unlimited access to the DC. Ryohei voluntarily goes along with the plan while Megane and Haruna, the senior year representatives, get dragged into the mess. Finding Chie suspicious, second year Ajino investigates, and tries to ruin Chie's plan by taking her hostage while Seishun middle raids Namimori. Unknown to him, Seishun middle was no longer under Chie's power, and they both get hurt instead of Ajino coming out as a hero. Feeling guilty, he teams up with Chie to fight Seishun middle. In the end, Chie's Disciplinary Committee comes out victorious, and they persuade the principal to approve the DC.

This chapter mainly consists of Chie's early childhood to flesh her out a little more and hint on what's more to come.

_ Two months._

_It's been two months since we, as in father and I, moved into our new home, next to Take-sushi, a sushi restaurant our neighbors, the Yamamoto family, owns. The Yamamoto consists of three members. Tsuyoshi the father, Takeshi the son, and Jirou the dog. Believe me, I would've said two, but Takeshi was insistent on calling Jirou a family member. Takeshi's mother has passed away when he was a baby, so he doesn't remember her, but his dad always says if his mother were still alive, Takeshi would be a totally different person._

_Me? My name is Takami Chie, and I am five years old. I live with my father in a small house in Namimori. My parents are separated because my mother was in love with a different man, even though she was married to father. I have two older brothers, Kei (6) and Takeshi (7). Yup, my brother has the same name as my neighbor, but Takeshi is a really common name in Japan. Takeshi is only half related to me because his father isn't Kei and mine, but our mother is the same. Apparently she was in love with a man who was not papa before I was even born._

_Anyway, Kei and Takeshi are living with mother in her mansion, while father got me. I guess father was really hurt by mother because he moved away from Tokyo as soon as he got custody of me. I promised Kei and Takeshi that I will send them letters as soon as I settle, but I have yet to even buy stationary paper. What was there to write about anyway? _

_Tsuyoshi oji-san is always babysitting me while father is at work. All I do is draw pictures and practice my hiragana at the counter of the restaurant so Tsuyoshi oji-san can keep his eye on me. All his regular customers know me by now. Takeshi, who's in 2__nd__ grade in Namimori Elementary I think, always comes home at 3:10, but he runs right back out after dropping off his backpack. After an hour or two, Takeshi comes home right before dinner all muddy and gross from playing baseball in the field with his friends. Tsuyoshi oji-san, Takeshi, and I will eat dinner, which is usually sushi for convenience, and then Takeshi and I will take Jirou out for a walk. Takeshi always gets sidetracked during the walk by his friends who are back out playing, so I always end up coming home alone with Jirou. Tsuyoshi oji-san always scolds Takeshi for leaving me alone, but I don't really mind. I think Jirou can protect me from attackers more than Takeshi anyway. _

"_I'm home!" I look up and see Takeshi throwing his backpack at the staircase, which leads up to his apartment. He looks at me and greets me with a grin. He shakes off his shoes and walks towards me. "Hi Chie-chan! What are you drawing for me today?" I huffed._

"_It's not for you. And don't call me Chie-chan. You're not my friend." _

_He ignored the comment._

"_Awesome, is that . . . a . . . tuna?" I groaned and crumpled up the drawing I was coloring. It was a drawing of Jirou, but an idiot like Takeshi won't understand. (No Chie, your artistic style is just . . . undeveloped) "Wha-hey! Why did you do that?" Takeshi picked up the drawing and tried his best to smooth it out without smudging the crayons. "It's nice!" I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door._

"_Tsuyoshi oji-san, I'm going out." I called out. I heard Takeshi calling my name out in confusion. Once I was out, I headed towards the library. Maybe some peace and quiet will make my day better._

"_Chie-chan, where are you going?" _

_Stupid Takeshi, why are you following me?_

"_The library." I replied calmly. Takeshi took me hand and suddenly started to drag me the other way. "Stop it! Let go of me! Where are you taking me?"_

"_The park."_

"_I don't want to go to the park!"_

"_Well I do! Dad said that you have to be with me, and I don't want to go the library, so we're going to the park!" I felt tears well up and burn my eyes. But I don't want to go to the park! This selfish brat!_

"_No!" I screamed. Takeshi jolted to a stop, surprised at my outburst. Before I knew it, tears were falling down my cheeks like a waterfall. "No!" I screamed louder. Takeshi continued to stare at me bewilderingly. I squatted on the ground, suddenly too exhausted to cry while standing. "No!"_

"_What's going on? Are you hurt?" A nice looking lady with groceries squatted down next to me. Takeshi was starting to look flustered, embarrassed even. _

"_I-I just wanted to take her to the park . . . " Takeshi tried to explain. The woman looked surprised._

"_Don't all children love the park?" _

"_I want to go to the library . . . " I warbled into my knees. She finally understood the situation._

"_The park is very nice you know? Why don't you borrow a book and read it at the park?" Reluctantly, we let her take us to the library to borrow a book, and then to the park where Takeshi's friends were already playing baseball. We thanked the lady, who explained that she has a kid of her own, so it's natural for her to do these sorts of things. We thanked her again, nonetheless. Takeshi's friends quickly approached him._

"_Hey Takeshi, we thought you weren't coming." Friend A said._

"_Sorry! I just had to take care of some things." Takeshi replied. _

"_Whose that brat with you?" Friend B asked._

"_She's my neighbor's kid. Her name's Chie! Pretty cute, huh?" Takeshi ruffled my hair. I swatted his hand away. Friend B and C cooed at Takeshi._

"_Rejected~!" Takeshi laughed. _

"_Come on, let's just play!"_

"_Takeshi's on my team!"_

"_No way, that's not fair!"_

"_-"_

"_-"_

_Their voices were soon lost in the distance as they ran out into the field. I toddled over to a shady tree and sat down. I opened my picture book and started reading._

_**Once upon a time, there was a little green mouse that hated everybody and everything in the world.**_

_I slowly rubbed my eyes and yawned. I think I fell asleep while reading—_

_Why is it so dark? I crack my eyes open and look around warily. There was nobody in the park—the grass area was empty._

_Why is it so cold? I rubbed my arms to create some friction and breathed into my knees, which I brought close to my chest. The picture book was open to a random page and was crinkled because I was sleeping on it. I could barely see the words._

_**Because the little green mouse did not let anybody near him, the little green mouse was always lonely.**_

_I slowly stood up and looked around again. I found the park clock and squinted my eyes. 9:32PM. It was way past my lights out time. _

_Where was Takeshi? Did he leave me here? I felt dread fill my heart. Did he forget about me? What about Tsuyoshi oji-san? Dad? Did they all forget me too? Suddenly, I felt very afraid. Very alone. I whipped my head back and forth to look for somebody, anybody._

_I was alone. I remember dad telling me about those scary people who are out at night, to catch little kids and do horrible things to them. Whenever Takeshi and I separate, I always had Jirou with me so I was alright but—_

_I didn't have Jirou with me. I was vulnerable and open. I scrambled to my feet and grabbed my book. Sitting here won't do anything except leave me open for any weirdoes. I spotted a playground nearby. I never thought a playground could look so eerie and quiet. The swings swayed by itself by the wind, and the jungle gym was void of any children. I climbed underneath the climbing mound and huddled myself into a corner so passerby's couldn't see me. _

_Maybe I can stay here until morning. My stomach immediately growled as soon as I thought that. I didn't eat dinner . . . I touched my stomach and rubbed it. Just wait a few more hours . . ._

_**One day, a friendly black dog found the little green mouse all alone. "What's wrong?" He asked.**_

"_**Please leave me alone." The little green mouse replied.**_

"_He!" I flinched as a large black crow swooped by, it's beady black eyes glancing at me, as if it was mocking me. I was trembling. How long have I been here? The sky only seemed to get darker, and the air only seemed to get colder. My teeth were chattering and my fingertips were turning white. I started to feel sleepy again, but the chill kept me awake. _

_**But the black dog was persistent. He followed the little green mouse to and fro, until the little green mouse finally said,**_

"_**Enough! I am lonely, but I do not like company! That is what's wrong! Now please leave me alone!" **_

_**The black dog simply laughed.**_

_11:45PM. _

_The streetlight flickered and I held my breath as a bunch of not nice looking teenagers passed by, laughing at something sinister. I couldn't feel my toes anymore. My picture book lay abandoned nearby, the wind occasionally turning the pages._

"_**Well I can fix that!" The black dog said. "You just have to become my friend!" The little green mouse decided to trust the black dog, and became his friend. They soon became best friends. They told each other everything, even secrets. One day, the little green mouse whispered to the black dog.**_

"_**Black Dog, I have a secret to tell you."**_

"—_ie-chan! Chie-chan! Chie, where are you?!"_

_Who was calling my name? I cracked open an eye and saw a blur walking around the playground. The blur got closer and finally seemed to notice me._

"_Chie-chan, there you are!" I finally recognized his voice as Takeshi's. Out of all the people to find me. Urgh. _

_He touched my hand and quickly drew back._

"_Why are you so cold, Chie-chan?"_

_I don't know, maybe I was outside after dark for hours and hours? _

_Before I knew it, I was pressed against Takeshi's warm body. I immediately squirmed. _

"_I'm sorry Chie-chan, I didn't mean to! I was having so much fun, I forgot that you were with me! I never meant to leave you there alone!" He hugged me tighter. My body slacked, too tired to fight back. It was warm and comfortable anyway . . ._

"_**What is it?" the black dog asked, curious. And the little green mouse told him a horrible secret. The black dog was amazed by the secret, and decided to share it with his friends. **_

"_Chie-chan, let's go home." I lolled my head sleepily, which Takeshi probably took as a nod, and he picked me up effortlessly._

"_My book . . ." I whined quietly. _

_Takeshi thankfully heard my murmur and picked up the book that laid not too far away and put it in his messenger bag. He carried me all the way home, where Jirou, father, and Tsuyoshi-oji-san were waiting for us. Takeshi got scolded again, but he was hugged afterwards. _

_After father made me take a long hot bath and dressed me, we went over to Takeshi's and were treated sushi. Takeshi sat unusually close to me, and he put a lot of the sushi on my plate, saying that I should 'fatten up' so I can be warmer if anything like this happens again. _

_When I laughed a little, Takeshi looked at me funny, and then laughed along._

_It was as if we were a big family. _

_Too bad I never knew that this was what they called the calm before the storm._

_**The black dog's friends listened to the little green mouse's secret and went to his house to tease him about it. Horrified, the little green mouse went to the black dog's house.**_

"_**Why did you tell my secret to your friends? It was our secret!" The black dog got angry, feeling that he had not done anything wrong. The black dog bit his friend, hurting the little green mouse. He managed to escape and run back into his home, and the little green mouse cried and cried, feeling betrayed and alone.**_

_**A few days later, the black dog, feeling bored without his best friend, went to the little green mouse's house to visit him. He found the house empty. He asked around and the neighbor, Doctor Rabbit, told him,**_

"_**Little Green Mouse moved away, somewhere far away." The black dog felt lonely, but he decided that since the little green mouse only had him as a friend, he would eventually come back.**_

_**A few weeks later, when the black dog was playing with his friends, he saw the little green mouse. When he was about to call out to him, he noticed that the little green mouse seemed happy. He was surrounded by other animals, which the black dog realized as his friends. Feeling alone and abandoned more than ever, the black dog went home and cried and cried over the loss of his friend. **_

FREE TALK

The new fanfiction layout. What. First tumblr, now fanfiction?! WHY IS EVERYTHING CHANGING AND LEAVING ME BEHIND?! Sob

Oh, for anybody curious, my tumblr is mochaluca, so go ahead ad hit me up!

Poll Update:

Hibari is in the lead with 24 votes, second place is tied with Ryohei and Yamamoto. Rokudo Mukuro is surprisingly in 3rd, behind 2nd place by only one vote.

….I don't know why you guys are voting for that guy, he hasn't even been mentioned in the story yet. Is it because they both like mindfucking people? Really, guys? Really?

Anyway, I apologize again for being late.

Thank you for anybody who subscribed and/or faved this story:

**IceCreamFan, Memory25, The Infallible Detective, Grieving Warrior, Everlasting-Echo, and Angels Cry Tears of Blood**! I love you guys so much! Thanks for your support!


	8. Sports Day Preparation

_** The little green mouse . . .**_

"Ding dong~"

Chie cracked an eye open. Her sheep shaped alarm clock said that it was 5:34AM. Who the hell was ringing their doorbell this early in the morning? She heard somebody's footsteps coming from own the hall, most likely to open the door. Probably her mother or one of her brothers.

"Hello, who is it?"

It was Takeshi. Kei probably forced him out of bed to answer the door. Chie's eyes started closing again, not finding any meaning in staying awake.

"Is this Chie-chan's house?"

Chie's eyes snapped open and she threw her blanket off of her, burst out of her room and ran down the stairs. She screamed at the white haired boy at the door, startling her brother who looked at her like he was seeing a banshee for the first time.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I came to visit! I was doing my morning jog and then I noticed this house's nameplate, and it had your last name on it, so I decided to say hi!" Ryohei exclaimed. Chie slipped on a pair of slippers and started pushing Ryohei out of her house and off her property. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"It's great that you can read kanji and all, but it's too early to deal with your idiocies. Go back to doing your morning jog." Ryohei complained and whined, but eventually left. When Chie went back inside, everybody in her household was waiting for her at the door.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Her mother, Takami Chizuru, asked, a night-robe wrapped tightly around her. The boy with strait dark blue hair rolled his eyes. He wasn't anything like Chie or Takeshi, with his tanned skin and eccentric personality. But he had our mother's eyes. He was Kei.

"Ma, she's 11." Takeshi nodded. Takeshi had the same eyes as our brother, but with wavy dark green hair, a shade darker than Chie's. He was pale, like Chie, but was the nicest out of the three.

"And the boy looked like he was older than me by a few years."

"He's 14." Chie informed them. "And he's a classmate passing by on a morning jog."

"He better not be doing this every morning, I need to sleep." Kei grumbled. Takeshi elbowed him lightly.

"You only need more sleep because you've been playing video games until 2AM in the morning, dummy."

"Shut up, Takeshi." The two brothers argued their way back to their bedroom, closing the door behind them to catch up on their lost sleep. Chie walked past her mother and was about to enter her bedroom when Chizuru called out to her.

"Chie—"

"Go back to sleep, mom."

Chie closed the door behind her and sighed.

She missed her father.

Chizuru stared at her daughter's bedroom door with a lonely expression. Ever since her return to her mother's side, Chie had become withdrawn. She did not socialize with her classmates, and barely her own family. Chizuru did everything to try and win Chie over; she bought her the latest toys and gadgets, took her to 5 star restaurants, and even got her to be in a clothing ad with her in a photo-shoot, but nothing seemed to win her over. When Chizuru wasn't trying to get along wit her daughter, she was working-reciting for a drama or at another photo-shoot or interview.

Her second husband, a fellow actor, Karinushi Akito, didn't really help with the 'getting to know Chie-chan better' mission, despite his good nature. Whenever he is home, Chie never came down for dinner and it had to be either Kei or Takeshi to deliver her dinner to her bedroom door. And whenever Chie accidentally sees Akito, perhaps inside the house or even outside, she makes a grimace, as if his sole existence disgusted her.

It was expected, seeing that he was reason her mother and father separated, but when it didn't let up after a few years, Akito finally concluded that Chie had some other vendetta against him other than her parent's divorce. It didn't mean he stopped trying to win her over either. He talked to Chizuru about it after the kids retired to their rooms, and she simply answered, "She just misses her father."

But Akito knew Chie's dislike for him wasn't that simple. Because whenever they make eye contact, besides that flame of hatred, he saw a cloud of guilt and regret.

"And that concludes our student council morning meeting. Everybody, make sure to visit each classroom and hand out the permission slips, okay? And don't forget to get them back by Friday! Dismissed!" The bell rang conveniently a few seconds after the principal finished his announcement. Haruna and Megane sighed, slumping in their seat. Chie gathered her year's printouts and walked over to the third year duo.

"You seem rather put out, Haruna-senpai. What's wrong?" Chie inquired out of politeness rather than anything.

"We're seniors! That's what's wrong!" Haruna cried out. "We don't give a crap about anything except high school exams! Who cares about Sports Day!" Chie sighed.

Sports Day.

The day where students of all years go outside and run around the schoolyard, roll around a giant ball, climb on top of each other—you get the gist. It supposedly increased school spirit and bonding among students, but to Chie it only seemed like a waste of money, time, and resources.

"Haruna-san, lets just go to each homeroom and get this over with." Megane suggested, picking up his school bag. Chie nodded.

"Worst comes to worst, the seniors will lose at everything and it won't affect your grade." She added. Megane sweat dropped and Haruna wailed as she shook the smaller girl by her shoulders.

"How can you say that~~!" Chie grunted slapped Haruna's arms repeatedly.

"Stop it you brute! You're making me dizzy!"

Ajino and Kai watched them from their second year table. Kai scowled, not liking them despite the fact that they won Ajino over during the Seishun Middle fiasco.

"They're so noisy . . ." Kai grumbled. Ajino laughed and pat Kai on his back.

"Oh come on, I think it's nice!" Ajino stood, earning a questioning glance from his vice. He winked. "There's a damsel in distress I need to save." Kai scoffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he did so. Ajino made his way over to the trio and was about to help Chie when a pair of broad arms plucked Chie from Haruna's hands.

Chie looked up at her savior and flushed, a small smile on her face.

"Tetsuya!" Ajino pouted.

"Come on! I was going to be Chie's knight in shining armor!" Kusakabe laughed, still carrying the tiny girl.

"Sorry, sorry." Haruna sighed happily at the sight of Chie and Kuskabe together. Over a short period of time, Chie had grown an attachment to the boy with the pompous hairdo. As soon as she sees him, she would attach herself to him and when possible, will make Tetsuya carry her. When she is with him, she speaks a lot more, and always has a small smile on her face. It was a rare display of affection Chie showed, and Haruna appreciated it every time she sees it. Megane had a similar expression of peace of his face.

"We're getting old, aren't we?" Without changing her smiling expression, Haruna shed a comical tear.

"Yea . . ."

Chie had met up with Hibari outside the meeting room while Kusakabe went to his class, claiming that he could not miss his first day of class as a transfer student. She reluctantly let him go and Hibari replaced Kusakabe's place behind her. She walked down the hall and climbed up to the third floor. Chie entered a noisy classroom, with a stack of paper that nearly blocked her vision. Hibari followed right behind her, empty handed. _That bastard can help. _Chie inwardly seethed. She placed a quarter of the pile on top of the teacher's desk.

"Everybody, give me your attention." Chie called out. Some kids in the front turned to her, but went back to chit chatting. Chie sighed. These kids did not recognize her yet, but once they do . . .

**Slam!**

The room quickly fell into silence. Hibari had slammed the ruler against the chalkboard, and had created a slight dent. At least he didn't crack it.

"Right." Without missing a beat, Chie started her announcement. "Good morning class . . . 1-C. Today, we will talk about Sports Day, and who you want nominate from your class to represent your team, team C in this case, for each sport. Understand?" Chie did not wait for a reply as she shuffled her papers. "Kyouya, draw the chart on this paper on the chalkboard." Kyouya narrowed his eyes.

"Are you ordering m—" Chie glared at him.

"Are you defying me?" She retorted, cutting him off. Hibari grit his teeth. In exchange for the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari has to eliminate anybody she orders to, and she managed to squeeze in a few more benefits for herself. For example, in public, Hibari has to follow her orders, but behind the scenes they are to be on equal ground. "Kyouya." Chie said his name with an even and firm tone, using his first name in an indirect display of power and authority. Hibari clicked his tongue irritably and snatched the paper from Chie's hand and made one of the most horrible charts she had seen in her life. She sighed through her nose, letting it slide. _His pride will eventually straighten out the lines. _

"Lets start with the 100meter race . . ." Hands were raised as they recommended certain people, and the students did a majority vote when there was more than one candidate. Chie was just glad that everything was running smoothly until they got to their last class, her class, to be exact. Class 1-A. Hibari and Ryohei were both in Class 1-A coincidentally, which she hated but found convenient at the same time. _Just follow the routine and everything will be fine . . . _Chie told herself, but knowing a certain boxer, she thought not. Hibari, still lagging behind her, was obviously bored out of his mind. He was humming the Namimori middle school anthem, much to her distaste.

"Kyouya, don't you have a . . . better tune to hum?" Chie suggested, her eyebrow twitching. Hibari glanced at her, shrugged, and stopped humming altogether. She sighed in relief. They entered their classroom and the students fell into silence. From the corner of her eye Chie noticed a student scurry out from the backdoor. _Probably from one of the classes we already visited. _

"Good morning class, may I have your full attention?" Chie asked, well, demanded, in a sense, with Hibari glaring like a hawk behind her. "The Sports Festival is coming up in a few weeks. We need at least one first year in each race from each team. Which means it's going to be one of us. And if any of you," Chie swept her eyes across the classroom. Many of the kids froze when they made eye contact, feeling a shiver run up their spin. "Fail me, and tarnish my reputation . . ." Hibari took that as a cue and he produced his tonfas from the insides of his jacket, sneering. One student accidentally let out a squeak.

"I will personally punish you." Chie smirked and cocked her head towards Hibari.

"What he said."

Things were going smoothly until they got to the kibasen. It was a competitive and complex game where four people have to work together as a team. Three will combine to become a 'horse', and the last person will be the rider. Each rider will wear a headband of their team color and he rider has the responsibility to snatch the opponent's headband and collect as many as they can. The ones supporting the rider have the responsibility to maneuver around. It is formatted like this; there is one person in the front, who is in charge of directions. There will be two people in the back, the main supporters. The two in the back will put one of their hands on the front's shoulders, and they will put their hands under the front's to create a saddle like footrest. The rider also has the option to sit on the supporter's shoulders when they are running so he/she will have more balance.

Seeing that this was her own team, Chie decided to organize everything. "Everybody stand up and line up, height order!" She barked. Students scuttled around in organized chaos and after 5 minutes, a 27 person line was formed, excluding Chie and Hibari. Chie scrutinized each student and picked out three classmates with very similar heights. The only problem was their strength . . . "How are your stamina?" Chie asked. She learned that two of them were on a school sports team so they were set but the last boy . . .

"I'm in the gardening club . . ." He confessed shyly. Chie face palmed. Nothing ever goes smoothly when it comes to her affairs. This boy was obviously not meant to be in the competitive field out there, she could literally see the bones under his skin. She quickly looked around for anybody of similar height and couldn't find even one kid. Until . . .

"Takami-san, is Hibari-san excluded from participating from the Sports Festival?" It was a curious looking boy with very light grey hair, almost white. He blinked his wide blue eyes at her. Hibari? Wait, how tall was Hibari?! Chie quickly grabbed the prefect's arms roughly and dragged him to stand next to the two boys.

She beamed. He was only a few centimeters shorter than the boys. She grabbed the white haired boy's hands and smiled brightly at him.

"You. Are. Wonderful." She said. The boy's face became red like a blooming carnation. "Now all we need is a rider and we're set for kibasen! Who's the shortest in here?" Everybody looked around, and finally set their eyes on Chie and the white haired boy.

They were the shortest.

The white haired boy immediately separated himself from Chie flailing his arms.

"I-I-I can't do a-any aggressive sports! I h-have no stamina!" He quickly said. Chie stared him down with an eerie smile on her face and he flinched. She suddenly used her clipboard and brought it down onto his head in a chop. He squeaked and squatted to the floor in pain, cradling his head. Classmates cringed in sympathy. In contrary, Chie's smile widened sinisterly. She turned her head to address the class.

"Well, since this boy is shorter than me, he will be the rider for kibasen! Everything is set! We're ready to bring victory to Team A!" Chie exclaiming, clapping her hands like an amused little child, ignoring the whimpering boy next to her. The rest of the class reluctantly clapped their hands, some glancing at the boy worriedly. Chie continued to smile unwaveringly.

_He will live._

I actually didn't want to cut it here, but it will exceed my usual word count and I want to be consistent, so I stopped here. I hope it wasn't awkward. That white haired boy isn't going to be much of a major character, I already have too many OC's in here. (Chie, Chizuru, Akito, Takeshi, Kei, Ajino, Haruna, Megane, Kai, Yamada, Shiba, Chie's dad) And I have a bad feeling I'll be putting more OCs. If there being a lot of OCs bother you, tell me okay?

I also enabled anonymous reviews starting from chapter 6, since one of my friends begged me to. I'll review reply to the anon's on here, seeing that I cannot PM them.

Mina-chan: Thank you! I'm glad I was able to change your opinion of Kusakabe! I'm sure he's not that old, he just has . . . high cheekbones and fuzzy brows. Haha!

Airi: Oh my god, you're right! I'll fix it right away, thanks for pointing it out! Reviewers like you are a great help! Thank you!

KeiPON: Ugh. Um, well, Chie has mixed feelings for Kusakabe. She's still 11, so she's not really familiar with 'love'. Maybe it's a crush or something? I can't really give details, but I promise, I know what I'm doing!

A special shout out to some of my reviewers:

**Peter the Otaku: **You reviewed for every chapter, and you actually write more than 'Update soon!'. I feel like a café owner and you're my regular customer! Thank you so much for your unwavering support!

**MakaMaka: **You're also one of my precious regulars, thank you for always stopping by!

And lastly but not least,

**Crepuscule Symphony:** Thank you for your review! Your review is the longest so far, and I enjoyed reading it. Your opinions are very interesting!

The poll update is invalid because nobody voted since chapter 7. I'm thinking of remaking the poll, with only the top 4 options this time. What do you think?

And for chapter 10, I will do a special chapter! For anybody who will review, choose one of these keywords:

-Spandex

-Panties

-Leather

Each keyword will be a different theme for the special chapter! Choose wisely! [wink]

**BOKUTACHI TRIVIA**

Okay, just to make sure no one is too confused about the Takami household dynamics.

Takami Chizuru is an actress who was well into her thirties when she married Chie's father. She is currently 45, so she had Takeshi when she was 35, Kei at 36, and finally Chie at 37. She married Chie's father in a spontaneous midlife crisis kind of way, afraid that she will never settle down and have kids. Therefore a stable and down to earth man like Chie's father was the perfect candidate for a husband at the time. Forgoing the fact that she already has a lover, Akito, who is her current husband now, she went ahead and tied the knot.

While she was pregnant.

As soon as Chizuru found out that she was pregnant with Akito's child, who was born as Kei, she hastened the marriage in an attempt to cover up her affair.

It was a rather shitty cover up, seeing that Kei looked nothing like Chie's father. Chie's father was either ignorant or he purposefully ignored the glaringly obvious. He didn't mind though—Chizuru soon gave birth to Takeshi and Chie, both whom had Chie's father's dark green hair. Must have been a dominant gene.

Chie's father did not isolate Kei for being only half related, therefore Chie, Takeshi, and Kei were raised as normal full-blooded siblings until the tabloid got ahold of the divorce(which Chie's father initiated after the discovery of Akito) and the truth came out about Kei's really lineage. Despite that, the trio remained close and in touch.

Thank you for reading!

-lulu


	9. Duo Formation, GO, GO, GO!

"Where is he?!"

"I-I don't know! Stop hitting me, Chie-chan!" Ajino cried out, pathetically trying to shield his head from Chie's clipboard chops. It was the last day before Sports Day and their team, the freshmen A Team, along with the junior A Team, were allowed to practice on the large front yard of the school. They were all dressed in their school jerseys in order to prevent any panty shots or dirty blouses.

"Kibasen is the most point gaining sport of Sports Day! We need to practice that the most!" Chie was wringing her sweaty hands anxiously. Kinpachi, or just Kin to his friends, was the star of kibasen. He was the one who had to snatch up the opposing teams headbands. He was the point maker. It looked impossible at first to everybody, since Kin couldn't even balance himself on the three boys when they were just walking. Imagine stampeding! Kin would fall right off and they would be out of the game already.

A classmate came jogging towards Chie, breathing heavily, a paper in his hand. "What is it?" Chie asked.

"T-this . . . is . . . for you . . . it was . . . faxed . . . from . . . Kin . . ." Chie immediately snatched the paper from the boy's hand, quickly scanning the letter.

"I am so sorry Takami-san, please forgive me, I cannot do this, I am running away, do not look for me, I'll be back after Sport's Day, signed . . . Kinpachi . . ." By the end of the letter, Chie's hands were clenching at the paper so hard, it was starting to crease and her nails dug holes into it. Ajino warily stepped back, feeling the murderous intent radiating from the small girl. Million thoughts wracked her already overworked brain. _Will it be impossible to try and find Kinpachi starting now? Is he still in Namimori? If I use Tetsukusa's members, will it still take too long? No, they might even make the situation worse. Is there a replacement candidate? Who was the next shortest in li—_

Chie gasped in horror.

She was the new kibasen head.

"D-don't drop me! I-I'll kill you!" Chie grasped tightly onto Hibari's shoulders, refusing to stand on her too feet for they were shaking too hard. Sure, she took gymnastics when she was 7, but she was balancing on stable wooden poles, not flimsy hands! They can let go any second and let her fall to her death! (Not that she would die, but still.) Hibari made a sound through his nose, obviously irritated by Chie's show of cowardice and lack of trust.

"You can do it Chie-chan!" Ajino called out from the side. Chie shakily turned her head to see Ajino waving at her enthusiastically atop 3 of his classmates. She also noticed Kai standing only on one foot, testing his balance on his own team. _If they can do it, I can too! I'm better than those morons! _Chie took a deep breath and slowly unclamped her hands from Hibari's shoulders. The boys in the back stared up at her hopefully.

"T-try moving forward." Hibari surprisingly easily obeyed the command and tilted his head, signaling the two in the back. They lurched forward and Chie squeaked, falling back onto the shoulders of the back supporter. She grabbed both of their head's with her hands to stop herself from falling backwards. They made a snorting noise and Chie immediately let go, wiping her hands on their shirts. "One more time! _Slowly!_" This time Hibari took the lead and took a step forward. The two in the back quickly copied his movements. Chie wobbled, but did not fall this time. Encouraged by the fact that Chie did not grab their limbs or faces, they continued to move in that same agonizing pace. Ajino cheered even louder on the side.

"That's right, Chie-chan! Nice and slow! When you get better, you can go at a more passionate pace!" Ajino wiggled his eyebrows, though Chie did not see because all her concentration went to not toppling over. Kai rolled his eyes at his President's antics. _He can't even spare an 11 year old from his dirty jokes._

"Hya!" Chie almost tumbled off her 'horse' when Hibari abruptly changed directions, heading towards Ajino. "Warn me before you make a turn, dumbass!" Chie slapped Hibari's head, but he paid no heed. Hibari's pace increased so much he was practically sprinting, and the supporters couldn't keep up. Chie ended up on Hibari's shoulders, his head between her legs. She pressed her palms flat on his head in an attempt to hold onto something. Hibari scoffed at her lack of balance.

"I'm not going to let you fall." He said, not sounding out of breath at all. Chie ignored him and started slapping his head.

"Hibari, what are you doing?! You can't just abandon the supporters! I think this is against the rules—"

"Actually, there is no rule in the manual that says the horse cannot consist of only one person. So I think this is legal." Ajino pointed out, finger raised. His horse was currently fleeing the wrath of Hibari as he chased after them with his short legs. Chie smirked.

"Then this will be one hell of an surprise attack. Gather all kibasen participants in the A team! Team huddle!"

"And the 50 meter Obstacle Course is over! The B Team wins!" If looks could kill, Ryohei, the head of the freshman B Team, would have been dead by now. The student announcers, relaxing under the wide tent, away from the sun, immediately hyped up when he saw what game was next.

"The B Team is now leading by 232 points, A team following close behind with 206, and the C team is in last place with 175. Now starts the last and most point earning game, kibasen! We shall start backwards with the third years, and the first years will go last. Each enemy headband will count as 8 points. But once you get caught, the headband count will become null and will not count for anything. Whichever team with the most headbands in the end of the game will most likely lead a smooth victory! Third years, get ready!"

Chie watched anxiously from the A Team audience side. This was it; after these three games, there is no other way to redeem themselves. They have to win this! Chie felt a pat on her head and she watched and Haruna winked at her as she trotted down into the field. Being the natural leader she was, she was the senior A Team head. Megane had to sit out on this one for he had run out of any energy he had left by the big ball rolling race. Wimp, Chie thought.

The whistle blew and Chie watched in amazement as Haruna and footmen knocked out their enemies swiftly one by one. They must have practiced a lot! The C Team was easily outgunned and lost the game, and the B Team was going just as fast. It was an easy victory. In just 10 minutes, Haruna and her classmates cornered the last B kibasen and stole their headband. A tremendous roar of applause echoed throughout the field. Chie was not the only one awed; Hibari, who was standing by her, had his eyes wide open, mouth slightly agape. Haruna's group did a victory lap, and then handed over their headbands to the judges for them to count. Ajino elbowed Chie excitedly.

"It's my turn, cheer for me!" Chie rolled her eyes and shoved him away from her.

"You better win just as coolly as Haruna-senpai." Ajino pouted.

"That's not fair, Haruna-chan is our school sweetheart!" Kai rolled his eyes and grabbed Ajino to drag him into the field. Everyone got into formation and the whistle blew. Ajino was much rougher when stealing headbands unlike Haruna, who was graceful. Ajino would grab onto the rider's shirt to immobilize them, and then yank the headband off them. Chie could swear she saw a few strands of hair getting pull out with the headband. Ajino's horsemen were just as fierce, pushing and shoving at other supporters to keep them away from Ajino's headband. She immediately noticed Kusakabe, who was on team C, amidst the rowdy crowd. He was the front supporter.

"Tetsuya is so handsome . . ." Chie swooned, watching his pompadour bounce, a sheen of sweat coat his skin. He's so manly . . . Hibari narrowed his eyes, but continued to observe the competition. Ajino was taking an easy lead and he held majority of the B and C teams headband when—

"Gotcha!" A sneak attack! A C rider had managed the snag the corner of Ajino's headband and effortlessly pulled it off his head. The rest of the A team groaned. All those headbands! All those points! Down the drain! Chie face palmed. Great! Now even the C team was up to par with them on the score chart. That means the A team victory depends all on the freshmen A team! Chie pulled at her pigtails, frustrated at everything. This means her reputation is even more at stake! Hibari glanced at her, and then promptly backhanded her face( aka the bitch slap).

"Hbu!" Chie's small hands immediately went to cradle her aching nose that got scratched by Hibari's passing hand. "What was that for?"

"It's going to be fine. We have that special attack." Chie's glare melted into a confused frown until it clicked in her head. Hibari was trying to reassure her. If she remembered correctly, didn't he also try to calm her when she ended up on his shoulders? Chie couldn't suppress a smirk. Hibari cares more than he shows. She lowered her hands and clenched the hem of her shirt, half listening to the announcers call the freshmen kibasen members into the field.

". . . yeah. Lets beat these barbarians." Chie dragged Hibari into the field, easily blending into the mass of teenagers. Chie made eye contact with other fellow riders, who nervously nodded back. They all decided that if they ended up with 5 or less riders, they will change gears into the duo formation. The rider will stay on the front man's shoulders while the back two detach and become defenders for any incoming enemies and offenders by keeping opponent supporters immobile. They would most likely outlaw this after this game, but Chie would always find a different loophole.

The whistle blew and Chie's grip on Hibari's shoulder tightened as they launched into the frenzy. Chie was smaller than everyone else so she was immediately targeted by majority of the riders. While they were all busy trying to get to Chie, other A team membered picked off enemy riders one by one on the outside as they were distracted. Chie would dodge lunging hands and grabby fingers, her footmen doing most of the hard work by shoving everyone away from them.

The opponents, finally realizing that this tactic wasn't working, quickly scattered to prevent major rider losses. There were 11 A riders, 4 B riders, and 6 C riders. Weeding out the sidetracked rider did wonders to the number of opponents. Things were going smoothly until Chie started hearing screams. Chie turned around to look for the source and saw a certain white haired boy tackling an A rider.

"Ryohei?!"

"PARASITE ATTACKKKKK!" Chie widened her eyes, comprehending Ryohei's tactic. His supporters take him as close as possible to an enemy rider, then Ryohei leaps over to infiltrate the enemy formation, effectively putting them off balance. Before the enemy supporters falter, Ryohei is quickly gathered by his own and hurdled off to the next formation to break up. What a well thought out but risky as fuck plan! A and C team members frantically flee from Ryohei, not wanting to be stepped on or knocked off. Before they knew it, there were only 4 A riders left on the field. Chie raised her arm and whistled between her fingers.

"DUO FORMATION GO; A TEAM!" It was almost as if it was right out of a kids action movie; battle cries of signature moves and the shocked faces of the audience as another almost illegal method was used. The announcer adjusted his glasses nervously.

"After being brutally attacked by B team Sasagawa Ryohei, A team uses a never before seen approach in kibasen! This is getting heated up!" His partner announcer creased her eyebrows.

"I've never seen such tactics in kibasen. Isn't this illicit?"

"It's not in the rulebook so it is not to be called out. Oh, look! Sasagawa is back on offensive—"

"When is he ever not?!"

"—and is chasing A leader Takami Chie! But will this 'Parasite Attack' work when there is only one supporter?"

"Takami makes a quick getaway with the thanks of 5, no, 6 supporters who are creating a shield around her. Takami currently has the most headbands in her team, will she be able to keep them to the end?"

Chie's heart was beating in her ears, her breathing ragged. Chie wasn't the best at sports, she runs out of energy rather easily. So a long duration sport game like kibasen was not meant for a low stamina girl like her. Her hands were clammy as they fisted Hibari's hair. He grunted, but did not stop her. Her thighs were aching, and her ankles hurt from Hibari clenching them. They heard Ryohei's roar not far behind. Chie glanced behind her, fear in her eyes as she found Ryohei closer than ever. He was just a few meters away! Chie has already been on the receiving end of Ryohei's fist on their first meeting and she did not want be hit by the boy again.

"Kyouya, he's closing in!" Suddenly Hibari stopped, looking around, frowning. "Kyouya, what are you doing? Kyouya?" Ryohei was bracing himself for a leap when Hibari lifted her off his shoulder and into his arms. "Eh? Eh?!" Chie whipped her head back and forth between Kyouya and Ryohei frantically, trying to grasp what Hibari was trying to do.

"PARASIIITTEEEEE—" Hibari smirk graced his face once again as he widened his stance. He glanced down at Chie who was staring up at him in terror.

". . . Kyouya?" She asked fearfully. "What are you doing?" Hibari grinned maliciously, turning to the group of supporters that were loitering behind Ryohei.

"-ATTTAAAAAACKKKK!" Just as Ryohei leaped, Chie cringed and braced herself for the tackle. Hibari dug his feet into the ground as he twisted his upper body back, then swung Chie up high. Airborne, Chie screamed, tears prickling her eyes. What the hell was going on?! Why is she in the air?! From the air, she watched as Ryohei crashed into Hibari, knocking them both on the ground.

"Sasagawa is OUT!" The announcer yelled. Chie could not comprehend the fact that they won just yet when she felt herself starting to fall. S-she was going to die. Using her last breath, she shrieked.

Chie was caught by the supporters who were behind Ryohei. They patted her on the head, telling her everything was okay. One of them quickly explained that this tactic was Hibari's plan C, (duo formation was plan B) but they weren't allowed to tell her because Hibari said so. Chie blinked away the tears that were brimming on her eyelashes and surveyed her surroundings. She was the only rider that survived. The audience was silent, as was the announcer. Ryohei clambered off Hibari, searching for Chie frantically. Either to confirm her victory or was actually worried about her wellbeing, Chie was not sure.

"Chie? Chie?" The announcer coughed, then smiled.

"Takami is the last rider on the field! TEAM A WINS!" A thunderous applause erupted in the audience, and every team A member dashed into the field to congratulate Chie on her victory. Chie was quickly overwhelmed by the head and back pats, but was lifted from the ground by Ajino. He sat her on his shoulders, grinning.

"Great job, sweet cheeks! We won!" Chie scoffed, slapping Ajino's head.

"No thanks to you."

"Hey now, no need to be so harsh!" The crowd did a few banzais, then rushed to attend the principals announcement of winners. The large principal waddled up to the podium, wiping his sweat.

"Uh, I would now announce the winners. Third Place goes to Team B, with a total of 245 points, and each member will win a Namimori Middle custom pencil." Team B groaned. "Second Place goes to Team C, with a total of 253 points. They win a free bento from our very own cafeteria." Team C wasn't sure whether they should cheer or boo. "First place goes to Team A, with a total of 288 points. The team members will be given a coupon for a three day stay at Namimori beach hotel, and it will include a voucher for a full course meal." Team A whooped and cheered. Free food! Beach! It's a youthful dream come true! "Team leaders, please come forward to accept your trophies." Chie was pushed forward, along with Ajino, Haruna, Kusakabe, and a few others. Chie, Ajino, and Haruna held onto the gold trophy cup, grinning at the camera. Haruna looked relatively neat, while Chie and Ajino looked like they just survived being stranded for 2 days on an uninhabited island. Their hair was messy and dirt marred their faces and limbs. Their white jersey shirt was now a mud brown, with the occasional speck of blood. The cameraman waved his hand to get their attention. Chie smirked, but Haruna elbowed her.

"Smile like you mean it, Chie-chan!" Chie scowled, insulted.

"This is how I—" Ajino pinched Chie's cheeks.

"I'm sure you'll look adorable when you give a sincere smile." Chie couldn't help but blush, spluttering words like 'pervert', 'pedophile' and 'idiot'. She shook her head, trying to drain the blush out of her cheeks, when large arms encircled her.

"Hey duckling, mind if I join the picture?" Chie froze, her cheeks immediately returning to a rosy red. Haruna giggled whereas Ajino frowned.

"This is a picture for the winners! Go away!" The cameraman laughed, waving his hand.

"Why don't we all take a group picture and take the Team A picture later yeah?" Ajino pouted but gave in. Chie felt like she couldn't breath, with Kusakabe leaning over her, his arms around her. His head was right by hers, resting on her tiny shoulders. Chie slowly raised her hands and touched Kusakabe's arms. Arms like his can crush her in a heartbeat, but they can also be so gentle. They can protect her from problems to come and keep her safe. Chie's lips slowly spread into a shy smile. She turned her head to Kusakabe, who was staring into the camera.

"Tetsuya . . ."

"Yeah duckling?" He didn't turn his head. Unbeknownst to her, the cameraman was doing a countdown with his fingers. She took a deep breath. It was now or never. She leaned forward and touched Kusakabe's cheeks with her thin lips, too embarrassed to pucker them. She wasn't sure if it could really count as a kiss since all she did was make contact, but it still made her nervous. She heard gasps all around her, and she did her best to ignore them.

Unexpectedly, the sound of a camera lens snap interrupted her thoughts and she opened her eyes. Kusakabe turned to her, a shocked expression on his face. He raised a brawny hand to his cheek. Haruna looked like she was about to explode from the cuteness while Ajino and a few others just looked shell shocked. From the bystanders, Ryohei and Hibari blinked, not understanding what just happened. Did Chie just . . . kiss Kusakabe? Ryohei was the first out of them to make a move. He started towards Kusakabe, a gleam in his eyes.

"You're too old for her! Pedophile!" He raised his arms and let out a battle cry. Kusakabe raised his hands, not wanting to fight.

"Uh, Sasagawa-san . . ."

"Get away from her!" Kusakabe yelped, dodging Ryohei's punch. Chie squeaked.

"I'm still here you dolt! If you're going to fight, fight away from me!" Kusakabe and Ryohei eventually left them, Kusakabe running and Ryohei chasing. Chie huffed, crossing her arms.

"Idiots."

"Tetsuya and Chie, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Chie twitched an eyebrow. Ajino wiggled his hips behind her. "I bet you can't wait to get older so you can do so many—OW! Haruna-chan that hurts! Please stop pulling my ear!"

"We're going to go change now. See you later Chie-chan. Come on, Megane."

"Y-yes!" Soon Chie was left alone in the field. She sighed, uncrossing her arms.

"I should go change too." She started walking towards the girl's lockers, but was startled by Hibari who appeared from behind a tree, zipping up his pants. "W-w-w-w-what were you doing behind that tree with your pants down?!" Chie shrieked, disgusted and creeped out. Hibari shrugged.

"I need to urinate, and there was a long line in the bathroom."

"You should have just plowed through all of them and took a stall, jeez! No need to release outside by the girl's lockers!" Hibari looked thoughtful at Chie's advice.

"Okay." Chie snapped her fingers and strolled up to Hibari. She then promptly slapped him hard on the cheek.

"That was for plan C."

She then walked away, feeling satisfied than ever.

**FREE TALK**

Hey guys, long time no . . . read and write? I officially graduated from high school and summers back in session so I decided to come back to this story and see if I can continue it. I stopped following KHR a long while back but I still have love for the characters so I tried to give it another go.

As I promised, next chapter will be a bonus, albeit a filler, that focuses on Hibari, Ryohei, and Chie's complex relationship. I gave you guys three keywords to choose from, which were panties, leather, and spandex. Panties and leather tied, so out of them, I chose leather. I'll incorporate the panties episode into a future filler when I'm stuck.

I took down the poll for a while for my other story, The Wreckage, but I'll put it back after I this chapter. I think there was a lot of Hibari and Chie fluff here as pleaded by strawberrysaremylife3697. But I made up for it by much Kusakabe loving.

Do drop a review and tell me how you felt about what you read, or what you want to read All criticism, comments, and compliments are greatly appreciated and taken into consideration.


	10. When a Dominatrix Gets Walked In On

**BONUS CHAPTER**

**Confusion Warning:**

I made a mistake in the chronological order of school events. The Sports Festival starts in fall after summer break, but the story started in spring. I somehow thought that the Namimori Sports Festival took place in May, only to find out through the guidebook that it took place on September 20-21. So I'll make a excuse by saying that the losing teams voted for the pushback of the Sports Festival date in order for them to practice properly, therefore it was moved from May to September, therefore not interfering with the canon storyline. So getting this out for all those people who keep a timeline for each story or something like that.

78

Welcome to the first bonus stage of BNK! The mini episode takes place a few weeks after the Sports Festival. It is in the middle of June. (which means the next chapter takes place before this) Also, note: Japanese school ends in the second week of July, therefore they still have a whole month to go. July is also the time of 'tsuyu', which means it rains often because of the typhoons.

78

A little bit of S&M play here. Those who don't like it can close this tab and wait for the next chapter.

78

"Ugh, one of the drawbacks of being class president." Chie grunted, shifting the heavy envelope in her arms, while also trying to balance her school bag. In the envelope contained Hibari's summer homework, assignments, and classwork he missed and will miss. Chie and Ryohei (who was just tagging along) had to deliver it to his house because Hibari's parents apparently sent in a long absence form by fax saying that Hibari and his family must leave to Saitama for family matters immediately, and he will most likely not be coming back for the rest of the semester. Their teacher panicked, saying that Hibari will most definitely fall behind if he does not know the curriculum they will cover in next few weeks. That will lead Hibari to failing his midterms, lowering the class average, and a higher chance of the teacher getting fired. Chie did not see the point because her test score will bring the class average up immensely.

"Chie, we've been walking beside the wall for a long time!" Ryohei exclaimed. Chie nodded, more irritated than confused unlike her companion. When they were following their teacher's directions to Hibari's house, the rows of tiny modern homes abruptly ended and started this long wall. It was made of packed stones, with traditional Japanese tiles adorning the top. Chie wasn't sure if this was a temple that was made in the years she was away, but it was starting to annoy her because it was _way too big._ They've been walking for nearly 10 minutes now, and they have yet to see the end of it! "I think I see a door!" Ryohei exclaimed. "I'll go check it out!" He jogged forward, glad to be able to move his legs more freely. Chie's short legs and lax pace forced Ryohei to walk unbearably slow, cramping up his muscles.

Indeed, what he spotted was a large wooden gate, equipped with a security camera and camera intercom that every Japanese home seems to have nowadays. Ryohei tried to pull at the gates but they refused to budge.

"Ryohei, what's the damn number?" Ryohei blinked back, confused. Number? What did she mean? Reading his expression, Chie frustratingly waved the paper that contained Hibari's address. Oh, address number! Ryohei peered around, looking for any numbers. Next to the large gate were two wooden plates. 'Hibari Residence' and '5-6-4'.

"FIVE-SIX-FOUR!" Ryohei shouted back to Chie. She stopped in her tracks with a perplexed expression and looked back at the paper in her hands. That's the number on this paper. She finally caught up to Ryohei, who was looking up at the ornamental dragon above of the gate.

"This is . . . where Kyouya lives." Chie whispered in awe. He must live in a big ass mansion! Chie went up to the intercom and took a deep breath. She pressed the button, and waited for a response. She heard the sound of someone picking up the phone.

"Aye, this is the Hibari residence. What do you need?" Chie blanched. Rude much?! And this guy sounds like he's part of the yakuza or something! She slapped on a smile for the camera and raised the school envelope into view.

"Hello, I am the Namimori freshmen class president, Takami Chie, and I'm here to deliver Hibari Kyouya's summer assignments." Chie waved the envelope in her hands in emphasis.

"Ahhh? Namimori freshmen buchou you say? Aren't you quite puny for a leader, yeah? I bet that tough guy back there is the real leader and you're just bluffing. Who is he anyway?" Chie's eye twitched, but she refused to let the smile fall off her face.

"That is Sasagawa Ryohei. He is the . . . athletic team representative." There is no such thing as the athletic team representative, but they didn't know that. "He is here to escort me. And I also said that I am the class president not the—" The man on the intercom cut her off.

"Yada yada yada, shaddup little girl. Hibari-san has no time for stupid things like homework." Chie could literally see the guy picking his nose as he said this. How frustrating! Maybe she should just get Ryohei to throw the homework over the wall and go get ice cream or something. "What? Oh, Hibari-danna, nahh, it's just some kids from your son's school delivering papers. Yup. Wait—AUGH!" Chie and Ryohei jumped at the sudden cry of pain and abrupt silence. What in the world happened on the other line? A smooth velvety voice emitted from the intercom this time.

"You children are from Kyouya's middle school you say?" Chie shakily nodded in confirmation, eyes glued to the intercom. "Please, come in." A beep resounded from the intercom, and the gates creaked open. Chie looked at the doors apprehensively. She feels like this delivery assignment will be much more dangerous than she expected. Just as she was about the open the gate door wider, she heard the same man yell through the intercom, freezing her in place in fear. "You idiot, what would you do if they were the police? Can't you speak normal Japanese, huh?! We'll get caught in seconds! You dumbass, I should get your middle finger chopped off! You there! Hide all the boxes with the weapons in them. Don't let the kids see them! Instruct everyone you see to act normal! You! Find Kyouya as quickly as possible! And you! Get some tea ready!" Chie paled while Ryohei looked impatiently at Chie.

"Come on, Chie! Lets go inside! I've never been inside a traditional Japanese mansion before. I'm so excited!" Chie shivered and held the envelope close to her. She was getting a really bad feeling about this.

As soon as Chie and Ryohei stepped a foot into the Hibari residence, they were welcomed by two lines of men, dressed in gaudy and tacky suits. They bent their knees and nodded at them. The yakuza bow, Chie recognized.

"Welcome to the Hibari residence, Kyouya-san's friends!" They roared. Ryohei's tension immediately went up and he thanked them just as loudly. Chie grabbed onto his hand before he could stray any farther. There was definitely something fishy about Hibari's house. Was he part of the yakuza? That would make a lot of sense; the way the man at the intercom spoke, Hibari's father's secretiveness and how they were greeted. Hibari might be more useful than she thought. Chie and Ryohei made their way across the front yard, passing a total of 52 men. There must be more loitering about inside the estate. When they got to the front of the mansion, the wooden doors slid open and they were greeted by two figures.

A tall man in a casual kimono stood at the entrance of the grand Japanese mansion, one hand resting in his kimono and the other holding a long pipe. He was definitely handsome (but not as handsome as Kusakabe, Chie would add), with a sharp chin, dark hair and sharp eyes. A faint wrinkle accentuated his thin lips and he had a growing crows feet. He was barefoot. His kimono was a dark brown with a navy obi, and it contrasted with his pale skin greatly. He looked exotic, as Chie would come to terms with later. The kind of beauty that awes and intimidates.

Next to him, a burly man was crouched low on the floor, his forehead touching the ground. He glanced up with shaky eyes that met Chie's, and quickly flitted back to the floor. Chie didn't find him worth looking at. She deducted that he was the man on the intercom.

"Ah," The handsome man made a sound, gathering Chie and Ryohei's attention. "Welcome to my humble abode. I am Kyouya's father, Hibari Kyousuke. A . . . servant is currently retrieving Kyouya for you. I also apologize for the incompetence of this servant. He bring shame to the Hibari family." The man on the ground flinched. Ryohei eyed him curiously as if he just noticed him and Hibari's father rolled his eyes, taking a drag from his pipe. "You can punish him whatever way you like. Dunking, whipping, slapping, punching, whatever. Just don't kill him. Once you're done, just get a servant to clean up after you." Chie sneered behind her hand. His yakuza attitude was showing. Kyousuke waved over a passing 'servant' and pointed at Chie and Ryohei. "Take them to Kyouya's room." He then eyed the man on the floor. "And you. Follow them. Listen to their every demand."The man whimpered and scampered off the teens.

"This is Kyouya-san's room. Ya need tea or something?" Chie glared at him.

"Isn't that common courtesy? Bring some snacks while you're at it. I'm in the mood for sweets." The servant scowled at Chie's attitude but walked away to find tea and snacks. Ryohei was the open to open the screen door and exclaim in surprise.

"Hibari's room is huge!" Chie peeked in and quietly gasped. The floor was made completely out of tatami. A kotatsu table without the stuffy blanket was installed in the middle of the room, and a low work desk sat in a corner. In the opposite corner, a lone drawer with a few books lining on top was placed. The screens facing Chie was pulled open to reveal a large Japanese garden. It seemed like they had an outdoor hallway also. Another wall turned out to be a walk in closet that Ryohei opened curiously. Rows and rows of dark kimonos and black suits packed the closet. Chie even noticed an extra Namimori middle uniform. She presumed that his casual clothes were stored in the drawer.

She turned when the heard the door close behind them, and remembered the man they were supposed to punish. He flinched at her hawkish stare. He trembled as he lowered himself to his knees and placed his palms on the tatami. Suddenly Chie felt an adrenaline rush, watching him kneel to her. Didn't Kyousuke say he would listen to her every whim? Grinning Chie stomped her foot and took delight in the flinch he made.

"You. What's your name?"

"I-it's Ryu—"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter, it's not like I'll remember it." Chie tittered, inspecting her nails. Her ring finger needed filing. She beamed down at the man, then proceeded to place her knee-socked foot onto his shoulder. "You should kneel lower if you want forgiveness." She didn't put much pressure, but the man obeyed with a squeak and arched his back lower. Chie almost burst out laughing from the humiliation she was putting him through. It was so exhilarating! Ryohei bounced over, wondering what was entertaining Chie so much.

"Chie, what are you doing?" Chie turned to Ryohei, cheeks rosy, nostrils flared.

"We're playing a game. Do you want to play?" If Chie was so amused, it must be fun right? Using that logic, Ryohei agreed to join their game. "Get on your knees and hands!" Ryohei questioningly obeyed and let out a wheeze when Chie pounced on his back unexpectedly.

"C-Chie?!" Chie laughed in response of his quizzical gaze. She bounced herself on him, giggling.

"Kneel lower, kneel lower!" Ryohei grunted and lowered his body closer to the floor. The intercom man and Ryohei were now in identical poses. Chie got off and stood behind the kotatsu to take in the view. She was thrilled. A boy and man, much stronger than her, bowing down to her! What a thrilling feeling! She slipped her legs into the kotatsu pit, making herself comfortable. She noticed Ryohei rising and reprimanded him by throwing Hibari's homework packet at him.

"Stay in the pose Ryohei! The person who stays in that pose the longest wins!" She bluffed. Ryohei easily ate the lie and shrank back down. Chie beamed. She stretched her legs out in the pit and felt her toes touch something. It made a crinkling noise, so she assumed it was made of paper. "Hmm?" Using her nimble toes, she managed to tug the papers out from under the foot stand and into her hand. It was a magazine.

"Fetish Fantasy Life?" On the cover was a blindfolded woman, her breasts exposed and wearing a G-string. Ropes bind her tightly. In red captions, it said 'Learn the Legendary Traditional Binding Ways from the Master'. Chie curiously opened the magazine and was amazed by the variety of fetishes the magazine catered to.

"Ey, I got the tea and some dagashi—what the fuck is going on here?!" The man from before stumbled back from the sight. Two square butts were protruded out at him while the rude little girl was perusing a porn magazine with her feet propped on the table. How the hell did this happen? The little girl looked up, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"We're . . . playing a game."

78

"…" Hibari did not exactly know what to say at the sight in his room that greeted him when he was herded from the tearoom. Ryohei and one of his father's subordinates were kneeling on the floor, with three textbooks on each back. Chie was sitting on the kotatsu table getting her feet massaged by another subordinate. Was that Hibari's belt around his head? Deciding that when weird shit happened, it was usually Chie's doing, he turned to the girl.

Then he noticed the magazine in her hand. Even Hibari had the decency to blush. He had forgotten to throw away the magazine when it was garbage day yesterday and had stashed it under the kotatsu. People usually did not stay in his room for long so he did not feel the need to hide it expertly. Now he regretted it, and felt more embarrassed as time passed, watching Chie's dark green eyes gliding across the glossed pages. She finally looked up, sneering.

"Is this yours?" Hibari did not reply. "I wonder which fetish you have? Foot fetish? Toy fetish? Oh, you're a bondage boy aren't you?" Chie smirked tauntingly. Hibari glowered at her. "Ah, I almost forgot." Chie threw him the envelope package. "This is your school stuff you need to go over to prepare for midterms." Chie giggled. Hibari was now near furious, glaring down at the papers on his feet. Sometimes Chie made him want to tear all his hair out. He took a deep breath and bent down to pick up the papers when Chie spoke. "Hibari, do you want to play a game?" The man that was blinded with Hibari's leather belt shuddered.

"What kind of game?" Hibari replied after a pregnant pause.

"It's pretty easy. You just have to listen to everything I say. The person who retorts the least wins."

Hibari snapped. Sure, Chie was a child genius, but sometimes she was so stupid! Why the hell would Hibari play that game? Ryohei might fall for that kind of shit but not Hibari. He was about to decline when Chie raised the magazine.

"If you win, I won't tell anyone about this magazine." Ah, so that was the catch. But Hibari is Hibari, and he does not give a shit. He gathered the papers and shifted them back into the envelope. Then he approached the lax body of Chie. "Are you going to play?" She peered up at him questioningly. Hibari offered a small smirk.

"Lets play a different game."

78

"…"

"H-Hibari, s-stop! S-stop~"

Kyousuke stared in horror as he witnessed his fourteen year-old son spanking an eleven year-old girl, who was weeping and blubbering. In the corner three men, one the boy the girl came in with, were kneeling with textbooks on their back.

Kyousuke quickly averted his eyes from Chie's exposed childish polk-a-dot underwear and stomped over to his son and pulled the girl out of his lap.

"What in the world are you doing, Kyouya?!" He barked. Kyouya looked up at him indifferently, the envelope he used to spank Chie in his hands.

"We were playing a game." Chie wailed louder, cradling her red butt cheeks. Kyousuke had a soft spot for the girl immediately. He always wanted to try raising a daughter after Kyouya, and Chie was the perfect age. He wrapped his arm around the tiny girl and pulled her to his side.

"You were hurting her, that was what was going on. You three, get up! You two, get back to work!" Kyousuke turned to Hibari, giving him another disappointed look. "I'm taking this girl to get first aid for her, er, injury. Say here and behave until I come back." Without waiting for a response, he dragged a still wailing Chie out of the room. Ryohei stretched his achy back and grinned at Hibari.

"Did I win?" Hibari narrowed his eyes at him.

"What?"

"The game! Did I win?"

"No, father called it off." Ryohei pouted.

"Oh, that's too bad." He joined Hibari in the kotatsu pit, ignoring Hibari's grunt of distaste. "You know, I've never heard Chie cry like that. I always thought she just doesn't cry." Ryohei cracked his knuckles. "I sometimes forget Chie is still a kid." Hibari scoffed.

"You're a kid too." Ryohei guffawed.

"So are you!"

78

"Have a safe trip home, kids. I'm sorry for all the inconvenience my son has caused you." Kyousuke apologized. He patted both Ryohei and Chie on the head and ushered them out the entrance. Two rows of men once again appeared in the front yard, bowing down at the two.

"Have a safe trip home, Kyouya-san's friends!"

Kyousuke face palmed. Chie tugged on Kyousuke's sleeve, beckoning him to lower his head. She whispered in his ear, a hiccup still evident.

"You're part of the yakuza aren't you?" Kyousuke stiffened and turned to meet Chie's small smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I won't tell if you owe me a favor." Kyousuke gave her a coy smile. A favor from a yakuza head is a big deal. This little girl knows what she's talking about. He pokes her nose.

"Just for you." Chie teeter tottered off to Ryohei who was surprisingly patiently waiting for her. There was a wince in her step as the friction of her skirt brushing against her butt irritated her skin. The gates closed behind them as soon as they stepped onto the street. Chie felt a drop of liquid fall on her head and she looked up, just noticing how cloudy it had gotten. Several more drops of water followed.

It started to rain. Well, shit, she didn't bring an umbrella. Chie groaned and hovered her school bag over her head in a desperate attempt to keep her head dry. Ryohei didn't even seem to notice the rain at all.

"Let's go home." Chie said, tugging on Ryohei's sleeve to get him moving. Ryohei glanced down at her and grabbed her hand. "Ryohei?" He started to swing their hands as they started walking. Chie tried to pull her tiny hand out of his grip but it was futile. "Ryohei, let go you imbecile, this is embarrassing and humiliating!"

"Whenever Kyoko cries," Ryohei started, ignoring Chie's complaints. "We go on a walk together." Chie gave him an annoyed but questioning look.

"Kyoko?" Ryohei beamed at Chie, his eyes brightening.

"My little sister! She's really cute!" Chie tilted her head. She didn't know Ryohei had a sister. Well, it technically never came up in their conversations so it made sense. "She's in 6th grade right now."

"That means she's busy with middle school entrance exams. Which school is she applying for?"

"Namimori Middle of course! To take after me!" Ryohei puffed his chest. _That means she's not that smart. . . _Chie inwardly noted. She watched as Ryohei continued to rave about Kyoko and thought about her own siblings. Did her brother's talk about her the same way? Chie unconsciously tightened her fingers around Ryohei's hands in search for reassurance. Ryohei glanced down. He ruffled her hair with his free hand, seeing that his bag is on his shoulder. "I'm sure Kyoko would like you. One day, I'll let you meet her." Chie patted her hair down self-consciously. She felt flattered that Ryohei thought his cute little sister would look up to her as much as her brother.

Before she knew it, they walked all the way to Chie's house, hands swinging the whole time.

**Bonus of Bonus**

"Where does it hurt, little girl?"

"M-my butt. . ."

"Oh, right, uh." Frozen in place with an ice patch in hand, Kyousuke felt very awkward saying the next words. "C-can you lift your skirt up for me?" Chie grumpily nodded and raised the back of her skirt shyly to expose her red cheeks. Kyousuke was definitely not aroused by an 11 year old ass or anything, it was just simply an awkward situation to be in. He slowly lowered the ice patch onto her butt.

"Ah . . ." Chie whimpered, the coolness of the patch making her shiver. She loosened her hold on her skirt and Kyousuke's hands disappeared under her skirt fabric. He smoothed the patch onto her skin to make sure it sticks, not noticing Chie's open mouthed look.

"Boss! We found the WHOA—"

Kyousuke, his hands under a little girl's skirt, who looked like she was in absolute bliss with a red face(exhaustion from crying does that to you), and an open mouth. Kyousuke immediately got up and approached the man.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" The man stumbled back, horror etched on his face.

"Y-you, she, she's only a kid!"

"I wasn't doing anything!"

"Boss, I'm disappointed in you!"

"You fool, I said I wasn't doing anything to her! Girl, say something!" Chie patted her skirt down and turned to Kyousuke, smiling innocently.

"That felt good Hibari-papa! Please touch me again!" The man let out a shriek and scampered off. Kyousuke hollered after him.

"Come back here you stupid dipshit!" Kyousuke groaned when the man was out of sight and turned to Chie, who had sparkles around her smiling face. ". . . why do I have a feeling you did that on purpose?"

Chie tilted her head cutely.

"Eh?"

**FREE TALK**

Wow, I got this chapter out pretty fast. Maybe it was because it didn't really follow my story line so it helped my writer's block. This was really fun to write at first, but I noticed that whenever I write for too long, it starts to become a little serious (Ryohei and Chie bonding here)

Okay, I lied, this chapter does have a place in the timeline. The next chapter will be two weeks after sports day, and this chapter takes place another two weeks after the next chapter, therefore four weeks after sports day. So by the twelve chapter, the events in the bonus chapter already happened. Capiche?

**Poll Update**:

Hibari is in the lead with 43 votes, Rokudo Mukuro behind him with 26 and Ryohei following closely with 25. Yamamoto is in third place with 23. WHY IS MUKURO SO POPULAR HE HASN'T EVEN SHOWN UP YET AND I DON'T WANT TO DISAPPOINT YOU GUYS.


	11. Spectacular!

Thanks to frBalloon, givemehugs54, GirloftheArts, Loving-you-is-a-crime, GodsOfDeathLikeApples, LOLWUT, Genuinely-Unique, Guest #1, MusicOfMadness, BlackMoonWhiteSky, kyoyafanaticxx, Guest #2, xOxO Lost Angel OxOx, LadyDream3512, girlwithnoaccount, and Msdgirl for their lovely reviews.

And thank you everyone for your infinite patience.

78

**RECAP**

Takami Chie is an eleven year old genius who turns Namimori Middle upside down the moment she enters the school. She, along with her classmates Hibari and Ryohei, wreck havoc as they beat up a bunch of thugs, create a Disciplinary Committee, defeat a rival middle school, and throw the rules of Sports Day out the window. But there's much more to come as Chie continues fights her way to the top of the food chain of Namimori Middle, making allies and enemies and maybe breaking some things along the way.

**Who are these people?**

_Takami Chie-_Our tsundere main character. First Year Class Preseident.

_Yu Haruna-_ Third Year Class President.

_Ganehiro Kaname_- Third Year Vice President.

_Ajino and Kai-_ Second Year President and Vice President, respectively.

_Yamada, Shiba, Wakamori-_ Thugs that were under Kusakabe, and was enrolled into Namimori Middle by Chie in order to be part of the new Disciplinary Committee.

_Takami Takeshi_- Chie's older brother by a year.

_Takami Kei-_ Chie's older half brother by two years.

_Takami Chizuru_- Chie's mother.

_Takami ?-_ Chie's father. Whereabouts unknown.

_Karinushi Akito_- Chizuru's second husband, Chie and Takeshi's step father and Kei's real father.

78

"I QUIT!"

"Manager-san, no!"

Passing students glance at each other at the commotion coming from the abandoned clubroom, but took not heed. It was no longer surprising that the Namimori Boxing Club scared away another manager. The door was yanked open and a jersey-wearing boy was about to flee the room before getting tackled down by several half naked boys.

"Manager-san, don't go! We need you!" As disturbing as it was, seeing a bunch of burly looking teens beg on their knees, with their ass crack visible to the world to see, many found the scene tiring.

It was the third time this week.

No one except the boxing club members themselves knew what the managers went through only to quit in a matter of days. Luckily the boxing club was rather popular with the girls in the beginning-for they thought they get free eye candy in exchange for a few chores—so they had freshmen girls lining up at their door to become their manager. Most quickly got frightened away by the rumors that spread about the workload and the permanent smell of sweat that followed the girls who entered the clubroom. After the girls were the boys, not strong enough to join the club, but still wanting to participate in their favorite sport. But even they did not have the will to continue after realizing that they will be in charge of laundering the club members boxing shorts and wiping down the ring and gloves every 3 days.

The boxing club members got more dramatic with every quitting manager. Some even cried.

But alas, their last manager left them in his dust, and they were once again, manager-less. The head of the boxing club was freshmen Sasagawa Ryohei, for he was the one who created the shabby club the moment he entered the school. He huffed, disappointed in his latest investment. Why did all the managers run away? They weren't even the ones getting punched in the ring! What wimps, he thought.

A member turned to Ryohei, tearing glistening in his eyes.

"What do we do, Sasagawa-san? That was the last manager candidate on our list! Everyone else withdrew their applications . . ." He sniffled. Ryohei beamed, confident that he is in good favor of the Boxing God (the same way Yamamoto believes in a Baseball God I suppose).

"Don't worry, someone will turn up!" Ryohei exclaimed. The rest of the club, encouraged by Ryohei's positivity, lit up.

78

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

Ryohei was still, sitting across Chie, Haruna, and Megane as they ate their lunch on the roof. His arm was frozen halfway between his bento and mouth, chopsticks in hand. Just a few meters away, Hibari was watching over the schoolyard for any trouble like the good Disciplinary Chairman he was. Haruna and Megane were solemnly looking at the ground, letting Chie grill the truth into Ryohei, they themselves not having the heart to do so. "You know that you _need_ a manager to be an official sports team in this school, right?"

Ryohei didn't reply. Chie nibbled on her baby carrot, finding the boxing club's situation unsurprising. _Well, Ryohei was the one running it after all. He can barely orchestrate a 10-minute science experiment without making a gas pipe explode. _

"It means that nationwide competitions won't recognize you as representatives of Namimori Middle School, and most likely not allow your so called 'team' compete." Chie continued. She idly wondered if she could steal the wonton in Ryohei's bento without him noticing.

"Can't . . . compete?" Ryohei slowly choked out. His chopsticks wobbled out of his hand and Haruna, with her quick reflexes, caught them midair before they fell to the floor and dirtied. She wiped them with her bento hanky for extra measure before placing it on Ryohei's untouched bento. Chie, who was sitting on the ledge before the roof railing, jabbed Ryohei's knee with her foot.

"That's what I just said, dumbass, don't make me repeat myself." Ryohei continued to stare blankly at fence Chie and Megane were leaning against. Haruna fretted, uncomfortable with the quickly dimming situation.

"I-I'm sure you'll be able to find someone, Ryohei-kun! Why don't you ask some of your friends?" Ryohei blinked out of his stupor. Haruna suddenly felt a shiver and she spared a sideway glance at Chie. _WHY IS CHIE-CHAN GLARING AT ME?!_

"Oh, good idea!" Ryohei exclaimed. He then swerved his head towards Chie who turned her head towards Megane, who in turn started whistling as if he did not hear a thing. Hibari was long gone and Chie looked ready to bolt. Haruna slipped on a weary smile. _Oh. . . I see, Ryohei doesn't really have that many friends . . . _"Chie, you're my friend, right?"

"No I'm not." Chie quickly rebuffed, looking everywhere except Ryohei's hope filled eyes. Ryohei's puppy eyes must have level upped for Megane was slowly starting to crawl away, bento in hand.

"B-but, Chie! We've known each other since the first day of school!" Chie finally faced him, giving him a dead panned expression.

"You punched me on the first day of school, you twat." Ryohei pouted.

"But I didn't know you were going to be my friend." _Does this mean you punch strangers until you get to know them?!_

Haruna and Chie pinched their temples in an attempt to delay the oncoming headache. (Who caught the habit from who is unknown.) Trying to understand Ryohei's train of thought required one to think like a Neanderthal, and Haruna and Chie were way too ahead to able to go back to relying on their primal thought process.

"I'm busy anyway. I have Freshmen President duties in the morning and afternoons." Chie huffed. Haruna quickly jumped in, raising a hand like an eager know-it-all in a history class.

"Me too! Er, Senior President duties, that is. And Megane-kun too, so I don't think we'll be able to help you." Chie blinked, and raised two fingers before Ryohei could open his mouth to reply.

"Hands off Kyouya and Tetsuya also, they have Disciplinary Committee duties to commit to." The more names they listed off, the more crestfallen Ryohei looked. Haruna couldn't help but feel guilty. _He really does not have many friends . . . and he's so passionate about this club too . . . _Haruna clapped, once again trying to revitalize the mood.

"Why don't we make 'wanted' posters? I can sneak you into the staff room to freeload off their printer!" Ryohei's eyes suddenly sparkled and he fisted the air. Chie rolled her eyes. _What a simpleminded oaf . . ._

"Yes! That—that's a . . . that's a . . ." Haruna quirked her head.

"Spectacular idea?" He gave her a blank look.

"It means great, you imbecile." Chie quipped. Ryohei grinned, seaweed stuck between his teeth exposed. Chie grimaced and quickly scooched away from Ryohei. Gross. It was probably going to fly when he starts yelling again.

"Yeah! It's a specta. . . ta . . ."

"Spectacular." Haruna aided.

"Right! A spectacular idea!" Ryohei stood up, the bento that was on his lap flying onto the ground. Haruna looked down at it forlornly. Those poor, heart shaped rice balls made with brother-complex affection . . . Chie, on the other hand, just looked severely constipated.

_I seriously need to reconsider whom I choose to associate myself with._

78

Chie's eyebrow twitched, either in annoyance, disbelief, or a combination of both.

"Ryohei, what the fuck is that." The boxer looked up from his desk, where he has been working on a masterpiece for the last 3 classes until the final bell rang. Crayons and oil pastels littered his desk. Ryohei beamed up at her from his seated position.

"Like it? It's my Manager Wanted poster! IT'S SPECTACUL-"

"It's a pile of shit."

Ryohei scrunched up his face in distaste.

"You're not nice."

"And you're not an artist." Ryohei started to gather the oil pastels and place them gently back into the case, a frown still marring his face. Chie felt a teensy tiny little pang of guilt. Just a little. She shuffled her feet awkwardly and decided to change the subject.

"I've never seen you be so careful before. Are those art supplies important?" Ryohei unexpectedly grinned, his demeanor changing a full 180 degrees.

"Oh, these? Heh, Kyoko lent them to me." Ryohei showed her the side of the box, where the name 'Sasagawa Kyoko' was scrawled. Sasagawa? So Ryohei had siblings. Hopefully his stupidity was not hereditary. The boxer placed the box in his desk and scrutinized the . . . artwork on his desk.

"Do you really think this is no good?" Chie crossed her arms and snorted.

"Ryohei, I don't even know what this figure is supposed to be." Ryohei gawked at her.

"What?! It's obviously a boxing glove!" Chie gawked back at him.

"That looks more like the face of Satan! What's with the black lines?! I thought those were eyes and a mustache!" Ryohei shoved the paper into Chie's face. Her squawk of surprise was muffled by the paper.

"Those are the shadows!" Chie's tore the paper off her face.

"Grah! No wonder no one wanted to be your portrait partner during art class! You can't draw shit!" You'd probably make them look like—what are you looking at?" She narrowed her eyes at him. Ryohei was staring at her, a surprisingly subdued smile on his face. Abruptly, he grabbed onto Chie and ruffled her hair affectionately. The tinier girl wheezed and tried to claw her way out the chokehold but was efficiently stuck. She sulked in defeat as Ryohei nuzzled her head.

What Ryohei saw in that moment, was a little girl who did not know she was a little girl. The multiple colors smeared on her face reminded the older boy of the time when coloring was an actual class activity. Sometimes Chie's 24/7 grumpiness made her seem like an old lady but it was times like these that he was reminded of her real age. It was times like these, that he saw his baby sister in Chie.

And he found that part of her unbearably cute.

78

Chie's face was hidden behind her hands.

"Ryohei, what the fuck are you doing?"

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE, NAMIMORI'S SPECTACULAR BOXING CLUB IS LOOKING FOR A SPECTACULAR MANAGER! SEND IN YOUR APPLICA—oh hey Chie! Do you want to help pass out these fliers? Haruna let me print out a 100 of these! She's spectacularly awesome!" Chie dragged her hands down her face.

"More like, why are you using that word so much? I've heard it over fifty times these past two days." Ryohei blinked innocently.

"What do you mean? What word?" Chie inhaled deeply and huffed each syllable out dramatically.

"Spec-tac-u-lar."

"Oh, really? I didn't know! I guess I really liked it, huh?" The freshmen president turned around and silently clenched her fist, cursing Haruna in her head for Ryohei's new bad habit. She could have at least supplied a less . . . fancy word! It's a big word, and Ryohei is not supposed to use big words. It just isn't how the world spins. And it's super uncomfortable for Chie because she kind of always imagined Ryohei in a tuxedo and a monocle when the word comes out of his mouth. Chie shuddered. She needed to change that word, fast, before it _really _sticks.

**Free Talk**

Erm, hi, I guess. Long time to write. I don't really have an excuse for not updating for a long time. I can give you the whole list of school, life, drama, yada yada but I don't want to waste your precious time. I still feel very guilty for I got a few PMs about this story and how they desperately wanted me to update. I kind of gave them spoilers to get them off my back and to quell my guilty conscious but writing those spoilers made me miss Chie and the gang. I reread my past chapters, dry heaved, edited everything, and started on this chapter. I was surprised by the sudden traffic to this story after I edited! I guess good grammar really counts.

So, yeah. I'm really sorry for not updating for a year.

I haven't kept up with KHR after they got into the Shimon Arc and things got weird (and they were already mind fuck at that point because Amano ran out of plots to work with, thanks to _JUMP_ having a dumb ass popularity poll policy), so I eventually fell out of the fandom. But I had so many things planned out for this story that I just couldn't drop it and leave it to gather dust for any longer. I also have so many OCs in here that it doesn't really feel like fan fiction to me. Even these canon characters aren't really canon characters yet, because this takes place before they were introduced into the series. They're my babies.

If you want, I recommend you to go reread the old chapters. They're all edited and some new things were added. One important addition is in chapter 8, where I added a BOKUTACHI TRIVIA on the bottom, which explains Chie's family dynamics and a little bit about her past so readers will not be too confused about who is related to who. I will truly go in depth with Chie's family and past in a future chapter, where Yamamoto and Chie's relationship will come to light, so please be patient. But feel free to ask questions! Just be warned that I might rebuff you as to not spoil this story for you.

**Poll Update**

Hibari is first with 50 votes, Mukuro second with 32, and Ryohei third with 27. Yamamoto is behind by only 2 votes.

**Bonus!**

In order to make up to you guys, I will put up some OC character profiles! You many choose between Ajino and Kai, Haruna and Megane, Kei and Takeshi, Chizuru and Akito, or the Tetsukusa trio. Chie's dad is excluded because he's special. Chie's character profile is already in chapter 6. Drop a review or PM on which duo/trio you want character profiles done on. Maybe I'll let you vote for two. ;)

Hugs and love,

lulu


End file.
